Past Mistakes, Future surprises
by jaybee1119
Summary: Bonnie casts a spell that goes wrong making Stefan and Damon disappear. Trying to get control of her powers and find the guys Bonnie makes another mistake and the girls end up in the past with human Damon and Stefan. Includes preg Bonnie. I suck at intros
1. Chapter 1

Past mistakes, future surprises.

Disclaimer – I do not own the Vampire Diaries. This was written for fun so don't sue me lol All mistakes are my own, and there will be many.

I had loved Damon Salvatore ever since the moment I had laid eyes on him, but he had never noticed me. Well that's not exactly the truth, he cared for me – but it was more like the way you care for a beloved family pet. I wanted more from him, I had ever since the day he kissed me. It was just a shame he only did it to anger his brother.

Damon had been after Elena for years, just to anger his brother. He had even told her he loved her. And it broke my heart every time I saw them together. Elena loved Stefan always had and always will. And despite a few momentary setbacks caused by Damon's charm, they were the perfect couple and it made me sick.

I know I sound selfish or as jealous as hell but Elena got everything. She had the beautiful Salvatore brothers fighting over her for years. And little Bonnie always had to wait around for what little attention Damon had to spare. That was about to change and I was the happiest I had ever been, until my temper got in the way.

Over the years Damon and Elena's relationship had changed, they became close. They were beginning to think of each other as brother and sister, and Damon's infatuation had waned. We had started to spend more time together and I knew that Damon cared about me. But I was surprised when he asked me out on a date. And it was as we were leaving for this date, things went drastically wrong. And it all began with a fight.

"Bonnie I swear I didn't mean anything by it ." Damon said as he grabbed my arm to try and stop me from storming away.

"Don't you even dare to speak to her right now Damon, you are treading on thin enough ice as it is" Elena said as she tried to position herself between the badass Vampire and the very pissed off witch. Even Stefan had taken a few steps closer to his brother, knowing things could get ugly fast.

"Aw come on Red, you know me. I didn't mean it to come out the way it did" Damon said as he took hold of my arm and swung me around to face him.

Normally I would have laughed at his statement. Damon really didn't think before he spoke sometimes, and I knew he didn't mean anything by it. But right now I was far to pissed.

"I meant it as a compliment Red I swear. You are a powerful witch, so work your mojo on that pimple and let's get the hell out of here, before we lose our table." He said making the whole he dug for himself that little bit deeper

"A compliment, you're so full of it Damon. If you didn't want to go out with me, if you had changed your mind you could have just told me." I said to him as the tears I had been trying to hold in since the start of our fight, slowly made their way down my cheeks.

"Bonnie, you know that Damon doesn't think before he speaks. I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt you, it's just that we are running late." I couldn't believe Stefan was sticking up for him. Or that he was saying that this was my fault for wanting to take a little time to cover up the pimple. So I could look my best for our first date.

"Do you know what screw you both, Why don't you two just get the hell out of here and enjoy the restaurant together, better yet why don't you both go to hell." I told them as Damon let go of my arm like he had been burnt and I stormed away.

I didn't get very far before Elena's screams ruined my dramatic exit.

"Bonnie what the hell did you do?"

What the hell had I done? I thought as I turned to look at Elena's problem was. That's when I noticed that Stefan and Damon where nowhere to be seen. All that remained where they had been stood were their shoes.

"Bonnie, you sent my boyfriend, our boyfriends to hell. You've got to do something about it now. I couldn't go on living if something happened to Stefan." She was overreacting, she had to be. There was no way I had that kind of power.

"Elena, I don't think I did anything to them." I told her hoping that what I was saying was true. "You know Damon, he is probably after a little payback" I tried to reassure her, but she didn't look too convinced.

"Damon, come on. Stefan… You've had your fun" I shouted, hoping that sometime soon Stefan would feel guilty and step out from where they were hiding.

"Damon, Stefan. I'm sorry, please…" I begged again. But nobody came running out, laughing at their prank. And I was left terrified over what I had done. And I knew I must face the consequences of my reckless use of magic.

Elena's POV

Bonnie had always been short tempered. She had the feistiness to go with her red hair. But Damon seemed to bring the worst out in her. He knew just what buttons to press when he wanted to make her angry, sometimes I think that had been his favorite pastime. And I hate to admit it, but I don't think that this time it was Damon's fault. Well it kind of was, but I don't think he had made her mad intentionally. I believe that he was just impatient for their date to begin.

"Bonnie, it's been over an hour. I really don't think they're coming back. You need to do something now." I told her barely holding back my tears.

She really looked shaken, and I really believe that she hadn't meant to send them away.

"I didn't mean to do it, you know I can't always control my powers."

I knew that, poor Bonnie had been struggling to control her outbursts of power for a while now. The problem intensified when Bonnie was emotional. And Bonnie was emotional now. She loved Damon as much as I loved Stefan. And even though tonight was meant to be their first date, I know she couldn't live without him in her life.

"Bon Bon, I know you didn't. But we have to deal with this thing now. You must know of some spell or something that you can do?"

"There is one thing we can do. We could try a locator spell to find them, it should take us right to them- if I do it right. But Elena I have to tell you, the way I feel right now it could be more than a little risky." And I had to believe her because she looked more than a little scared. But we had to try something.

"To get Stefan back, I would risk anything. I trust you Bonnie" I told her trying to reassure her and hurry her along at the same time.

Bonnie's POV

It took an hour to get the spell ready and that was another hour the guys may not have. I couldn't get my mind off Damon and Stefan, what if they were in danger? I know that if something happened to them I wouldn't be able to carry on, my life would be over.

"Are you ready?" I asked Elena, while gently taking her hand in mine, hoping that she couldn't feel my hands shaking.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She told me while giving my hand a gentle squeeze of encouragement.

It wasn't long after I started my incantation that the room began to swim in front of our eyes. And Elena gripped my hand tighter as the room faded in and out more quickly. It wasn't long before the dark paneled walls of the sitting room in the boarding house began to fade altogether, to be replaced by the greenest grass and the bluest sky I have ever seen.

To say I was shocked at the beauty that was surrounding me would have been an understatement. This was in no way the "HELL" that I imagined to find when we set out on our quest to find our guys. It was gorgeous and I knew if Stefan and Damon were here they would be safe.

"Where are they?" Elena asked be, dragging me out of my thoughts.

Where, were they? The place just seemed far too quiet to me. And I was just starting to think my spell had gone wrong again, when I caught sight of someone familiar sitting under a tree in the distance.

"Elena is that Stefan?" I asked while raising my hand to point to the man sitting under a huge tree in the distance.

"It is Bonnie… It's Stefan" She squealed with joy as she set off for the tree so quickly, that I had to run to keep up.

"Stefan thank god, I've been so worried." She said as she drew closer to the tree and the man reading a book in its shade.

"Stefan?" Elena asked as he looked up from his book and at her.

"Do I know you? He asked..

TBC…..

This is my first Vampire Diaries fic so please be kind


	2. Chapter 2

Past Mistakes, Future Surprises Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own TVD I only wish I did.

I would like to say a big thank you to my first reviewers This Angel Bites, Hopelessdream2005, Megan Lockar and Lula6791. You guys rock for taking the time to review, and I hope my update does not disappoint.

* * *

><p>"Do I know you" Stefan asked, and with just those four little words. I knew my spell had gone drastically wrong.<p>

Elena just stood looking at Stefan with a devastated look on her face. It must have been as clear to her as it was to me that there were quite a few things wrong about this Stefan, things that I knew where there, but I couldn't quite put my finger on. It wasn't just the way this Stefan was dressed, nor was it the heavy Italian accent that this Stefan now spoke with. It was his complexion that spoke volumes. He had a healthy glow, and redness high in his cheeks that made me think that he was blushing. This was something that no Vampire could achieve, no matter how much they fed. Taking everything into account, I now knew my spell had gone more ary than I thought it had. It hadn't found our loves; it had taken us to the past, to a very human Damon and Stefan.

"Would you ladies care to join me?" Stefan asked as he gestured to the blanket which he was sitting on.

"Thank you Stefan" I said as I lowered myself down onto the blanket. Elena followed suit a moment later, and went straight back to gazing at Stefan lovingly.

"I am sorry for any confusion we caused you earlier Stefan. Our brother is a friend of Damon's from the academy and he spoken so often about his friend and his family that my sister and I feel we know you." I told him, and I couldn't believe the way the lies were just rolling off my tongue.

"Ah so you are here to see my brother?" Stefan asked, his voice filled with sadness.

"Actually we are here to visit with both of you. Our brother told us that if we were in the area you may enjoy our company, and show us the sights." Elena told him, obviously picking up on his mood, and trying to make him feel better.

"I am sure Damon and I would enjoy your company greatly." Stefan said sending a wink Elena's way. That was something that I didn't think that I would ever get to see. Our Stefan could never be that relaxed and un-broody.

"Where is Damon?" I asked trying to break the longing looks between Elena and Stefan. Would things never change, would I always want to tell them to get a room.

"Damon is with our father. He may be some time."

"That's a shame, I was looking forward to meeting him" I said sending a sad look my friends way. But as always the only thing Elena noticed was Stefan.

"Are you ladies staying in town?" Stefan asked us and I couldn't believe that I hadn't even thought about where we would be staying. And I knew that I didn't have the strength to send us back home right now.

"We hope to be, but we haven't sorted out anywhere to stay yet" Elena said as a small smile began to form on Stefan's lips.

"I will ask father if it is ok for you ladies to stay with us. It is not often we get such beautiful visitors. And we are having a ball in two nights. If you ladies where there I am sure it would be so much fun. And maybe with you here my brother may have something to keep him out of trouble, and stop him and our father fighting."

"Oh Stefan we couldn't possibly put you and your family out like that." I said trying to disguise the modern American accent that I knew stood out as much as Stefan's Italian one.

"I am sure it will be no trouble. Let's go seek my father's permission now and maybe we can prevent my brother getting another beating."

I couldn't believe what Stefan had just said. What on earth could Damon have done to deserve such a punishment? And why was Stefan sat out here so calmly while his brother was being abused. This was not the Stefan I knew.

"Yes let's do that Stefan" Elena said while carefully standing from the blanket we had been sat on. I could see from the look on Elena's face that she was as desperate to make sure Damon was alright, as I was.

We walked arm in arm with Stefan across the vast green lawn that led all the way up to the main house. The house itself was immense; it was so large and grand that it didn't look like a house at all, but a castle. And just as we were stepping in through the large wooden entrance at the front of the house and into the hall, we heard yelling from somewhere within the house.

"How many times must we have this conversation Damon, and how many times do I have to beat you before you learn your lesson?" We heard Mr Salvatore shouting at Damon.

"But father I was not there at the time, so there was nothing I could have done." Damon shouted back.

"Nothing you could have done? Your job is to take care of your brother Damon" We heard their father shout, before we heard the sickening sound of something hard hitting flesh.

"But father please" We heard Damon call out just before we heard the sound again.

"Do not but father me Damon. I have given you only one job Damon and you can't even do that right. I bet you were too busy drinking and charming the ladies to be bothered that your brother was in trouble. Would you have even bothered to stop him receiving the beating?" We heard the father shout, he was sounding more angry with each passing moment and I was worried for Damon.

"Please go through to the sitting room while I tell my father you are here" Stefan said as he pointed down the hall a little to his left.

When we entered the room I had time to really think about what I had just heard. I couldn't believe that Damon's father could be such a brute, beating his son. And Stefan's reaction to his while it was going on was shocking to say the least. As I went to sit down in a pale blue armchair by the fire, I was left hoping that my spell would wear off soon. Because I wasn't sure how long I could stay in a house were Damon was being hurt.

* * *

><p>Damon's POV<p>

As I stood up reeling from my father's latest blow, I really wasn't sure how much more of my father's temper I could take. Or how many more beating I would take before he finally beat me to death, or I finally snapped.

I had tried everything to escape my father's temper over the years. I had begged and cried, when I was younger of course. But I had learned quickly, the more I begged and pleaded for him to stop. The harsher and more violent my father's beatings became.

It was my brother's fault yet again that I was getting this beating… but my father would never see that. Saint Stefan could do no wrong in my father's eyes, well in anyone's eyes and I was always the outcast. Everyone had always seen me as the bad seed, the rotten apple that would ruin the whole barrel… the whole barrel being Saint Stefan, my father and the rest of the Salvatore family.

What I just didn't get about my life was, that the harder I tried the worse things got for me. I just wanted to fit in, wanted my father to love me. But that had never happened; there was no room for me. Everyone loved Stefan and while they did, I would always be alone. And that made me hate my younger brother, but I had, had it beaten into me that I must protect Stefan. So if there had been a fight, the fight that I am getting beaten for. I would have protected my little brother at all costs.

"Father Please?" I asked yet again as my father brought his strap down again across my back. God I hated being this weak. I hoped that one day this would end, that I would be strong enough so that nobody would ever be able to hurt me again.

Father was just about to bring his fist back in contact with my face when Stefan knocked on the door and entered.

"Father we must talk" Stefan said, his words leaving his mouth in a hurry.

I had no doubt that whatever my brother had come into this room to ask our father, my brother would get.

"Come back soon Stefan, I need to finish my discussion with your brother." My father said, discussion? Who was he kidding.

"Father it is of great importance." Stefan said starting to pout at our father.

"OK Stefan, we will talk. Damon you can go to your room and we will finish this discussion later." Father said and Stefan broke out into a huge grin. God I hated him.

"Damon do not leave this house under any circumstances" My father shouted at me as I walked out the door to freedom, well at least for now.

* * *

><p>Bonnie's POV<p>

It felt as if Elena and I had been sat in this room for hours, well in all truth Stefan can't have been gone for more than five minutes. I still wasn't sure if I liked this Stefan, but I wished he would hurry back. It was uncomfortable to be left alone in someone else's house and I was glad to see that Elena was feeling the same way. At least the shouting had stopped; I just hoped that meant Damon was ok.

"Do you think Damon's ok?" I asked Elena in a hushed tone, when I just couldn't take it any longer.

"I don't know" She whispered back in the same hushed tone I had used. "Do you think Stefan is ok? He's been gone ages."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, well I could this was Elena Gilbert we are talking about. And Stefan would always be her number one priority.

"I'm sure he is. It was Damon that was in there taking a beating, not Stefan. I said starting to lose my temper.

"I know that but what if MR Salvatore take it out on him. You know how sensitive Stefan is, Damon is the tough one. And from what we have heard today Damon deserves to be in trouble. He let Stefan get hurt."

"I am sorry Elena, I forgot saint Stefan can do no wrong." I told her barely concealing my sarcasm. But after I had said it I had to fight back a small chuckle, because right there and then. I sounded just like Damon, and I knew he would have been proud.

"How can you say that Bonnie? You of all people know what Damon is truly like."

She was right, I did know what Damon was really like. I knew that he was tough, and could be trouble. He was a giant ass most of the time. But he was capable of being as sensitive as Stefan was. Most of all he was a loyal friend to anyone that he cared about and Damon just did not lie. If he did something, he wanted the whole world to know he had. So if Damon said he hadn't been there I believed him and that made me angrier than ever at Elena.

"I don't believe you Elena." I started hoping that I could get my rant over quickly before Stefan returned or we had to meet MR Salvatore. But I was Damon that came through the door as I was taking a breather from my rant.

"Oh my god Damon." I said as I rushed over to examine his injuries.

"Do I know you?" He asked, wow that was a popular question today.

"No Damon I am Bonnie and this is Elena." I said as Damon followed my hand gesture to briefly glance at Elena. Then he returned his intense stare back at me and I could feel the air around me begin to stare with power and it was strange. In all the time I had known Damon I thought that the staring of power I felt when he looked at me was from him, but now it was happening with this Damon and he was human. That left one possible cause for this little outburst of power, and that was me.

"Very nice to meet you Elena, and you to Mio caro (my dear)" Damon said as he took my hand in his and brought it up to his lips, where he place the gentlest kiss. And my heart was skipping beats, hell it was dancing to its own beat.

"Damon is there anything I can do for you?" I asked pointing to his many cuts, scrapes and bruises.

"I will be fine, I just need to find a maid to bring me some bandages. Please do not worry yourself over me." It was not what Damon had said, it was the way Damon had said it that had me worried. He couldn't even bring himself to look me in the eye, and it was tearing at my heart.

"No Damon please let me help." I said as I reached out and took a hold of his hand to prevent him from leaving. It wasn't the first time I had held Damon's hand in mine. But it surprised me this time because it felt different, his hand was warm.

"You better wait here for my father and brother, I will be fine Bonnie." He said as he bowed gently before heading towards the door.

* * *

><p>Stefan's pov<p>

"What is so urgent that it couldn't wait until I had finished your brother's punishment?" My father asked clearly mad at being interrupted.

"We have visitors father…two beautiful ladies from the city."

"And to what do we owe the pleasure of such guests?" Father asked with a small smile.

"They are the sister's of a friend of Damon and I. There brother told them they should pay us a call when they were passing through." Ok I knew that what I was saying to my father was not completely the truth. But my father would never allow them to stay if he knew that their brother was a friend of Damon's alone.

"I hope you used your manners and invited them to stay for dinner. It would be nice to have ladies join us for a change." My father said as he sent me a knowing smirk. He must know that I liked one of them.

"Of course I did father. I was also wondering if they could stay with us for a few days. We have plenty of room and I promise they won't be any trouble to you." I asked him, but he didn't look amused at my request.

"Please father, I promise Damon and I will keep them entertained." I all but whined at him. I know that it is wrong to still be doing it at my age, but when I do it my father always gives in. And lets me have whatever it is I want. And right now I wanted to spend more time with the lovely and exotic Elena.

"I don't see why not Stefan as long as you keep your promise, and they don't become trouble to me. Maybe having them around for a while will keep your brother out of trouble for a while too."

"I think they will do that to father" I said as I walked to fathers study door, smiling secretly to myself. I had got my way again.

* * *

><p>Bonnie's POV<p>

"See I told you Damon would be ok, but where is Stefan?" And I just wanted to throttle her.

"Did he look ok to you Elena?" I asked her, anger making me raise my voice and she just rolled her eyes at me.

"I have seen him look far worse."

"He was a vampire then Elena. He is human now, and he could be really hurt." I said to her, wishing that I could go and find him. Just to make sure that he was ok.

"Stefan got hurt last night." She blurted out, somehow think that, that one statement would make everything right with the world.

She must be blind. Damon was battered bruised and bloody, and Stefan didn't have a mark on him.

"Whatever Elena" I said trying to back away from this fight before it happened. I knew that if I lost my temper, I would lose control of my powers and I needed to reserve what little strength I had left. So I wouldn't have such a hard time recovering in time to get us home.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked while glaring at me angrily.

"Nothing Elena…shhh someone's coming." I said and our fight was over the minute Stefan entered the room.

"Ladies" Stefan said as he lent forward and gave a little bow like Damon had earlier. "It's great news, my father has given his permission for you to stay until after the ball." And I just had to roll my eyes at his gesture.

"That is fantastic news Stefan, we will all have so much fun." She said while smiling and going all goo goo eyed over Stefan. And it was making me feel sick.

"Come this way ladies" Stefan said gesturing towards the large staircase that dominated the entrance hall. "And I will show you your rooms."

When we reached the top of the staircase we headed down a large corridor to the right, and I was worried I would get lost when I was left alone.

"This will be your room Bonnie and this will be Elena's." while opening Elena's door for her. "I hope you will be comfortable ladies." He said as he turned to walk away. "Oh I am sorry, I nearly forgot. Where are your bags? I can go and get them for you so you can settle in." And that led us to another problem that hadn't occurred to me. We didn't have a change of clothes, and we didn't know how long we would be here.

"Our bags where lost when we missed our carriage, so we have no clothing…Only what we are wearing now." Elena said and I couldn't believe how easy lying came to my best friend. It made me wonder what else she had told me that wasn't true.

While I was thinking this Elena was giving Stefan a sad look. It was the look she always gave Stefan when she wanted something and it always worked on him and he provided her with what she needed. And this Stefan was not immune to the blond's charms.

"I am sure you will be able to help you Elena. We have cousins that come to stay in the summer, and they are always leaving cloths behind. I am sure we will find you ladies something to wear." He said with a smile that I know was only meant for Elena. I didn't care that he clearly didn't have time to spend smiling at me. All I cared about was that we would have clean clothes to wear.

"Elena this will be your room, and Bonnie you will be right next door. The clothing you will find in the next to last room from the bottom of this hall. And my brother's and my room are just a little further down the hall. Please feel free to knock if you need anything." Stefan said sharing a smile with Elena again.

"Thank you Stefan. It's beautiful." Elena said as she opened the door to her room.

"You're welcome Elena. Dinner will be served at seven on the dot. Please try and not be late, my father hates to be kept waiting."

"Thank you for your kindness Stefan, we will not be late. I promise." Elena said flashing Stefan that smile again. It was starting to irritate me that no matter what time we were in Stefan was still clearly Elena's bitch.

"Don't forget to knock if you need anything." Stefan said as he began to walk down the hall to his own room. But the way he said it I knew that the offer was only open to Elena. It didn't matter if he had meant it to both of us, if I needed help I would find Damon. Despite the love I have for our Stefan, there was no way I would want to spend any more time than I had to with this one.

"Goodbye Stefan." I heard Elena say just as I entered my room and closed the door behind me. I needed time to think how the hell we were going to get back home. And I needed a break from Saint Stefan and his damsel in distress.

* * *

><p>After sitting in my room alone for an hour trying to figure out how to get me and Elena home, I felt as if my head was about to explode. I needed to find something else to concentrate on. That's when I decided to leave my room and find myself something appropriate to wear for dinner. That's when I realized that I didn't have any idea where I was meant to be going. I hadn't really been paying attention to Stefan when he had been talking and now I was going to pay the price.<p>

I was about to knock on Elena's door and ask her where I could find the room with the clothes, when I heard Stefan's laugh from the other side of the door. So instead of disturbing them I decided to go off in search of the room alone.

I was just about to turn and start my quest for the clothes when my body collided with something solid and I have to fight to stay up on my feet.

"Oh god I'm so sorry" I mumbled out just as a strong hand reached out to steady me.

"Mio Caro, it is so nice to run into you again." Damon said with a smile. "It was my fault I wasn't looking where I was going."Damon explained in his thick Italian accent, and my heart rate increased.

"No..No it was my fault Damon, I wasn't looking either" I said gaining a small chuckle from the gorgeous man in front of me.

"Damon I was wondering if you could help me? Stefan said there were clothes that Elena and I could borrow while we were here. But while he was talking I kind of found myself not listening. Now I can't remember where he said they were." I told him trying to look ashamed of myself. But Damon just chuckled again.

"My brother has that effect on young maidens" he said laughing out loud now. Well at least things in this timeline were not as different as I thought they were. Stefan bashing still seemed to be a favorite pastime for Damon, and for that I was thankful.

"If you would care to follow me Bonnie, I will show you where you can find the clothes." He said walking back the way he had come.

"This is the room where you will find the clothes. Please feel free to help yourself to anything you find in there. And if you need anything else this is my room." He said pointing to the next door. "Please don't be afraid to ask."

"Thanks Damon" I said as I open the door and prepared myself to walk through it.

"You are more than welcome Bonnie. I better go and get dressed for dinner; father hates it when I am late. I will see you there if father allows me to join you."

"I hope to see you at dinner too" I said as I walked into the room as quickly as I could to hide my unhappiness.

* * *

><p>When dinner time came around I was dressed in a fine pale blue silk dress, with a corset that was just killing me. I always wondered why women who dressed like this looked so unhappy in paintings. Now I knew it was the corset.<p>

I was just trying to readjust myself when there was a knock at the door. I knew that it was Elena and Stefan because I could hear them talking outside the door. I really wasn't looking forward to another dose of the Stefan and Elena show. But I didn't have a choice. MR Salvatore had been kind enough to let us stay, so I had to at least try and sit through dinner with Stefan.

As soon as I opened the door Stefan held his arm out for me to take. Linking arms with Stefan was the last thing I wanted to do. But how could I turn him down without offending him? The answer came when Damon walked up beside me and held out his arm for me to take.

"Why thank you kind sir" I told him, half trying to be serious and half trying to concel the giggle that was trying to escape my throat.

"You're welcome my lady." Damon said as he bowed and winked at me. It was nice to see that some of this Damon survived in our time, even if it was only his cheek.

TBC

Well that's it for now, and what a monster installment it is. Thank you for reading and please review. I know my Damon is very OC as is my Stefan. But we are in the past and I believe the brothers would have been very different. Please don't judge to harshly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own TVD

I would like to thank Nightgirl25, David Fishwick, Hopelessdream2005, EvilPurplePenKeyMonguin and Lula6791 for your awesome reviews for the last chapter.

* * *

><p>It was early in the morning and I couldn't sleep. I couldn't believe how awful dinner had been last night.<p>

Elena seemed to enjoy herself, but she would. She had the undivided attention of the oldest and the youngest Salvatore. It's not that I was jealous of the attention she was receiving. I was worried about the man that was sat at the table next to me.

Damon was clearly in pain, even though he tried his best to hide it. He had fooled everyone else at the table he was fine, he would have convinced me to if it hadn't been for the wince of pain I saw when he sat down at the table. And the groan he had let out when he had passed Elena the water jug.

Every time I saw the pain that was reflected in Damon's eye's I wanted to burst into tears. All I wanted to do was reach and give him a hug, wanted to help him in any way I could. But I knew Damon, and I knew that there was more chance of hell freezing over than him excepting my help.

It was funny that Damon was as stubborn here, as he was in our time, although our Damon was far worse because he had had hundreds of years to perfect his stubborn nature.

There were many other reasons during dinner for me to see that look of hurt in Damon's eyes, but these were not because of physical pain. They were more to do with the mental pain he was going through.

Damon's father didn't have one nice thing to say about his eldest son, but he was clearly devoted to his youngest. He couldn't compliment Stefan more if he tried. For every compliment he gave Stefan during dinner, he had an insult lined up for Damon. What annoyed me the most was that he was nothing but nice to us….And it made me sick.

"So girls, what does your father do for a living?" Mr Salvatore asked us good humouredly.

"Our father is a doctor sir." Elena answered without even a pause for thought.

"That is a very respectable profession." He said with a smile. "Did Stefan tell you that he intends to become a doctor? My youngest has the intelligence to become whatever he wants. It's a shame that his brother does not have the same gifts." MR Salvatore said making me want to throw the glass that I was currently holding at his head.

"Stefan would make a wonderful doctor sir." Elena said, clearly trying to charm the elder Salvatore. And I could now see a storage space for my fork.

* * *

><p>It didn't get any better as the night progressed, and I could tell that the pain and the constant put downs were taking their toll on Damon.<p>

"MR Salvatore, I enjoy taking an evening stroll after I have had my dinner. And I was wondering if it would be ok for Damon and Stefan to take us on a tour of your beautiful gardens?" I asked hoping that he accepted my suggestion. I hated having to speak to him, let alone give him any kid of compliment. But I needed to get Damon out of here as fast as I could.

"I am sure that it is fine with the boys, so it is fine with me" He said sending Stefan a knowing smirk, and Damon a look of warning.

"I would be happy to." Stefan said jumping out of his chair and helping Elena up.

"It would also be my pleasure." Damon said as he pulled out my chair and helped me to my feet, offering me his arm to take as we set out for our walk.

It was nice to see that some of the manners that our Damon showed, had come from this man. If this side of Damon still existed in the present day, maybe some other aspects of his own personality still remained buried within the vampire he had become.

* * *

><p>Once we got outside Stefan and Elena rushed off in front, and I was left alone with a surprisingly quiet Damon.<p>

"I hope you don't mind having to come along on this walk with me?" I asked him, hoping to break the silence.

"Not at all Bonnie, I love walking at night. Everything about it makes me feel so alive, and it gives me a chance to think." He said wistfully gazing up at the starry sky.

"I'm sorry Damon, I will stay quiet now and let you enjoy your walk" I told him, hoping that I had hidden the hurt from my voice.

"I can think of nothing more enjoyable than sharing the night with you." He said with a smile. If this had been our Damon I would have been able to read that smile, but I just couldn't. Was he being a pervert and overly forward, or was it an innocent comment? I just didn't know.

"I do not have female company on my nighttime walks. So I hope you can excuse my lack of conversational etiquette. I would love to continue to talk to you Bonnie." He told me as he gave my arm a gentle squeeze.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked looking through the night and into Damon's eyes.

"You just did, my love." Damon said with a cheeky smirk, and I just had to laugh.

"The answer is yes, if you wanted to know?" Damon said chuckling as I tried to regain my composure.

I loved it when he laughed; he had the most adorable dimples I had ever seen in my life. And I had to fight the urge to squeeze them like my Gran used to mine.

"Ha-ha funny Damon." I said as I tried to once again to stop laughing.

"You may ask me anything you wish Bonnie, although I cannot guarantee I will answer."

God I could ask him anything. There was so much I wanted to know about the man standing in front of me, where was I to start.

"Ok, well we heard so much about Saint Stefan over dinner tonight. So my question is…If you could do anything with your life, what would it be?"

I had to wait for what felt like forever, for any kind of answer from Damon. He was having a major problem with the giggles. But I would wait as long as it took for the answer, because Damon looked so handsome when he laughed. I had to find a way to make this happen with our Damon when we got home.

"I'm sorry" Damon said breathlessly between his outbursts of laughter. "It's just that I thought I was the only person that called my brother that" He said letting out an even louder laugh causing Stefan and Elena to stop and look back at us.

"I'm sorry, I think I am ok now." He said trying to reign in his laughter.

"What would I be? I'm not really sure how to answer that one…. When I was younger I wanted to be a teacher. I always wanted to make a difference to a Childs mind, and life. But I was put off the idea by my tutor who said I needed to rethink it, because I didn't have my brother's brains."

This was becoming an issue. I was sick of hearing how perfect Stefan was at the expense of Damon. We had stopped walking now and Damon was staring up at the stars again.

"Damon, I believe that one day soon you will outshine your brother" His eyes met mine and I could see the hurt and doubt that was clearly on display so I gently took both his hands into mine and took a moment to relish in the warm feeling of his skin.

"Damon it's true. One day you will be more powerful than your brother, and you will even get the respect that you deserve."

"I hope you're right about that il mio amore. Because I don't think I will be able to live in my brother's shadow forever." He told me with a sad smile.

I wished that I could speak Italian; I really wanted to know what Damon was saying to me, when he spoke in his native tongue. I hoped that it wasn't insulting, because he sounded so sexy when he spoke those words and it made my heart soar.

"My turn for a question Bonnie… What are you really doing here?" Ok that wasn't a question I was expecting. What could I tell him? Not the truth I knew that for sure, I couldn't risk him finding out that I was a witch. For all I know they may still be burning witches in Europe, and that was something I really didn't want to risk trying that right now.

"Well…err… Elena and I are searching for some very good friends that went missing from our home town. We lost their trail and we needed time to regroup and rest. A friend of ours told us that if we needed help, or if we got ourselves into trouble we should go to the Salvatore brothers for help." I told him hoping that my lie telling could be over. But Damon made the carry on hand gesture with his hand, the one that Vampire Damon knew infuriated me.

"I am sure you can guess the rest?... Elena and I got a little lost along the way, and we needed help." I didn't completely lie to him. In fact I had half told him the truth.

"I don't know what kind of friends you have Bonnie, but young maidens like you and Elena should not be traveling around the country alone. Nor should you be seeking out men that are strangers to you, and taking up lodgings in their homes." And that was a typical Damon thing to say. He is always looking at the bad side of things, and being way to over protective.

"I know that what Elena and I did may seem foolish to you Damon, but we had no other choice. We needed to find our friends and this is the only way we could think of to do it. We didn't come to your house blindly, we had heard so much about you and your brother it felt natural to come to you for help. I knew we would be safe with you Damon, I trust you… You have been nothing but a complete gentleman since we arrived." I said giving his hands that I had forgotten that I was holding a light squeeze, which he returned with a small genuine smile.

"Who's a gentleman?" I heard from a voice that was suddenly at my side, making Damon let go of my hands so fast that you would have thought I had burnt him. I would be lying if I said that that one gesture didn't hurt me, because it did.

"You can't possibly be talking about Damon?" He said while laughing at his own joke.

"Your brother has been nothing but a gentleman with me." I told Stefan, quickly jumping to Damon's defense, and earning myself strange looks from all my companions.

"Your brother really didn't tell you anything about my brother did he?" Stefan asked shaking his head. "Well I guess I better fill you in." He said as Damon shifted uncomfortably beside me.

"My brother has a reputation when it comes to the ladies. Damon was born with the gift of charm, and he knows how to use it. He likes to use his charm to seduce innocent women and take away their maidenhood, when he has done that he moves on to the next one that catches his eye." Stefan said with that smug look back on his face, the look that my hand was aching to wipe clean off his face.

"That sounds like Damon." Elena said laughing, and because of the hurt look on Damon's face. I wanted to throttle that laugh right out of her.

I was struggling with my temper by the time Elena noticed the warning look on my face and I had to fight with myself to keep my powers in check.

"I know of Damon's reputation, but I will only judge him on what I have seen myself. And from what I have seen I can honestly tell you, your brother has been nothing but a gentleman unlike you Stefan." I said as I reached out for Damon's arm and dragged him back towards the footpath so we could get as far away from Stefan and Elena as possible.

"Damon why do you let him treat you like that, Stefan needs to learn that you are not here for him to put down and belittle." I asked him when we had created enough distance between us and the others.

"Because he is my brother and it's my job to take care of him, even if it is from me."

"Damon you do not have to put up with it. Stefan is your brother too, when does he protect you? Has he ever stood up for you at all?"I asked as Damon just looked at me thoughtfully.

"Maybe I don't deserve protecting, maybe I am everything my brother said and more."

I didn't believe that for one moment. I knew my Damon wasn't like that, in fact he was far from it. But then again my Damon didn't care what anyone thought of him, least of all Stefan. He enjoyed his reputation as the bass ass 'Evil' vampire. Although everyone that knew Damon could see that his reputation was nothing but a reputation. I knew I could trust him, he had had years to take away my maidenhood and I would gladly have given it to him on more than one occasion. But here I stood in front a very human Damon, with my virginity intact.

"You can say what you want to say Damon, but I don't believe a word your brother has said about you. If you were not the gentleman that you are, if only a little bit of what your brother had said was true, you would be trying to charm your way into my pants." Damon stood looking at me in shock. I couldn't believe that I had forgotten what time period I was in, or that I had forgotten that ladies of this time were refined and didn't discuss their undergarments with men in public.

"How do you know I'm not trying to get into your pants mio caro?" Damon asked me as I waited to see his tell tale smirk to cross his lips, but it never came. Instead of the smirk, Damon blushed and it was just adorable. I didn't need any other clues I knew then that Damon's reputation wasn't real. And that Damon was as pure as me.

"I know because you have shown me no reason to think that you want to get in my pants. You have been nothing but kind to me since we met."

"Ah but Bonnie that may just be part of my charm, I may just be trying to gain your trust to make it easier to get what I desire from you" Even as he said it I had to fight to control the urge to laugh.

"How do you know that I am not using my charm Damon, so I can have my wicked way with you?" I asked, knowing that I would shock him. It was all worth it though when I was rewarded with another of Damon's adorable blushes.

* * *

><p>The rest of our walk was taken in silence, and I was beginning to think that maybe I had pushed Damon too far and offended him. But as we drew closer to the house Damon stopped walking and spoke to me. And I didn't realize how quickly I would miss his thick Italian accent.<p>

"Bonnie, I have enjoyed our walk. It has been so long since I have had such charming company... so long since I have had anyone to talk to at all."

"Damon I enjoyed it to, I hope we get to do it again before I have to leave. You are wonderful company MR Salvatore." I said as I reached up and place a small kiss on Damon's cheek.

"Thank you Bonnie" Damon said as we walked back into the house.

"Goodnight Damon." I said as I reached up and kissed Damon again before I headed up to bed.

I was so glad that my evening with Damon had gone so well. Well at least it was good when we were alone. But I had been so wrapped up in Damon I didn't notice that Stefan had seen our kiss.

Just remembering those two brief kisses was all that was helping me get through the dark early hours of morning, in a strange house. I was so close to going back to sleep at that moment, thinking of Damon sleeping just doors away. But MR Salvatore had to ruin it, by yelling for Damon in a drunken angry voice.

* * *

><p>Damon's POV<p>

"Damon?" I heard my father shout, and he sounded drunk.

"Damon do not make me have to call you again boy!" I heard as his drunken voice grew closer to my room.

I knew I should have just gone to bed with my clothes on as I had so many times before. It wasn't the first time my father had woken me in the middle of the night to punish me. But I had let myself relax tonight thinking that my father may leave me alone tonight because we had guests, no such look for me.

"Coming father…." I said as I stood and quickly pulled on my pants and shirt, as my already aching body complained. I just hoped that father would go easy with the beating this time because I wanted to be able to dance with the beautiful bonnie at the ball.

"You have five minutes to get dressed and report to my study" Father said as I tried to fasten my shirt around the bandages that were covering my body.

I was still struggling to tuck my shirt into my pants as I ran down the stairs to fathers study. I knew that father would be mad if he caught me, that he hated running in the halls. But he hated being kept waiting far more than anything else.

I just couldn't understand what I had done this time. Did father just want to finish the beating that Stefan interrupted earlier? Or was this for some other reason? What could I have done wrong this time? I hadn't even left the house or the grounds at all today. Oh well there was no reason to worry about it now. I was going to be finding out any minute now.

"Ah Damon…" My father said as I walked into the room and took my place, standing next to his desk.

"Your brother and I had a little talk about your behavior earlier tonight." Oh great, more trouble thanks to Saint Stefan.

"He told me that you were doing your best to belittle him in front of the lady's, and that you had made him a laughingstock."

"But father I never did such a thing." I tried to tell him. But the moment I saw him reach into his desk, I knew that I had said the wrong thing.

"Damon I will not have lying in this house, and I will not have you insulting your brother in front of guests." He said as he stood from the chair he had been sitting in and raised the strap he had in his hand.

"Believe me Damon, this hurts me as much as it does you" My father said as he brought the strap down on my already bruised and bloody back, and my world exploded in pain.

* * *

><p>When I made it downstairs for breakfast I was happy to see Bonnie the beautiful red head smiling up at me.<p>

"Good morning farther, Stefan…And a very good morning to you ladies" I said as I bent slightly at the waist in respect for the ladies at the table. It hurt like hell, but I was determined not to let my brother see how much pain I was in, because then he would have won.

"Good morning Damon." Bonnie said still smiling at me, but now it had turned into a sad smile. And I knew that she had the pain that I was trying to disguise.

"Morning…." My father, Stefan and Elena said between mouthfuls of their food.

By the time I had sat down at the table I thought I had been successful in hiding my pain from my little brother. But I knew I hadn't done a good enough job, when he announced what today's activity would be.

"Lady's I thought that Damon and I may take you for a ride around the estate today that is if you are able to ride?" And that when I knew that he was enjoying himself, that he had planned our daily activity just to see me suffer.

That would be wonderful Stefan, I love to ride." Elena gushed at my brother and I decided that I really didn't like her.

"I have never ridden." Bonnie said looking terrified.

"That's ok Bonnie you can ride with Damon, while Elena and I enjoy a real ride.

* * *

><p>Bonnie's POV<p>

We had barely finished breakfast when Stefan began rushing Damon to get ready for our ride. I felt sorry for Damon, Stefan must have know how much riding would be torture for his brother after the beatings he had been given yesterday and this morning. But from looking at Stefan you could tell that he was really enjoying his brother's pain.

"Damon are you sure you are up to this today? I asked him, hoping for once that his pig headed stubborn streak would raise its ugly head.

"It will be fine Bonnie, I will be fine." He said as he gave me a weak smile that never quite reached his eyes. And then he ran up the stairs to change.

When we arrived at the stable's Elena and Stefan were as excited as children on Christmas day, while I was just plain terrified.

Elena must have seen the fear in my eyes, because she spoke to me for the first time since our good morning at the breakfast table.

"Don't be scared Bon-Bon… Just take it slow, stay next to Damon. And try to have fun." She said as she reached out and hugged me tightly before she ran back off to join Stefan who was waiting on his horse.

"Are you really scared?" Damon asked as he led a huge black horse my way. It was way bigger than the horse Elena had just ridden away on. So yeah I was freaking scared.

"Damon, I will be fine." I said as I tried to suck it up for him. If he could do it while he was clearly in pain, I could get over my fear.

"Well then Bonnie if you're sure? Let me introduce you to your horse for today, Beauty." I couldn't believe that Damon expected me to climb on this horse, let alone ride it.

"Don't worry Bonnie, don't let Beauty's size put you off… She is just a sweetheart, aren't you baby?" Damon said as the horse nuzzled him lovingly.

"She is rather large." I told him as I looked up at the horse that towered above me.

"But you will be safe on her…Beauty is a real lady aren't you?" He said to the horse as he continued to coo at her and scratch her nose. "Beauty is my baby Bonnie, and I know she will keep you safe." He said as a man came out of the stables with a wild looking horse.

"Damon I don't like the look of that one" I said as he began to help me up onto Beauty.

"Don't worry so much Bonnie, he will calm once I have ridden him for a while." He told me giving me what he thought of as a reassuring smile, but it just came off as nervous.

"Damon I don't think I want to do this. And I really don't want you riding that beast." I said as I locked my arms around his neck, so he couldn't put me on the horse.

"Bonnie I have been riding since I was a boy, and I know that no harm will come to you while you are with Beauty. She is my horse and I would trust her with my life."

Damon's little speech made me feel more comfortable about getting on Beauty's back, and letting go of Damon. But I still didn't like the look the horse that Damon was about to mount. Because of this, when our ride began I clung onto Beauty for dear life. But as we had made our way onto the path that led around the estate I began to relax.

Damon also looked as if he was beginning to relax and enjoy his ride. It was a way better look on him, than the look of pain and fear he had when we had first started out. He had had to fight to control for the first ten minutes of our ride, but now that it looked as though the fight had gone out of the beast.

* * *

><p>Damon looked sexy on that horse as we rode along the path that surrounded the estate. He pointed things out that he thought I may find interesting and made small talk in between our bouts of comfortable silence, as we took in the sights and sounds of the county.<p>

Just as we passed the entrance to the woods that surrounded the grounds I heard Damon let out a contented sigh, this was the most relaxed I had seen him since our arrival.

Just as I went to talk to Damon and tell him that I felt the same, Stefan came charging out of the woods with Elena and Damon's horse got spooked.

Damon didn't look to worried at first, but as the horse started to buck, and the the worst thin imaginable happened. The horse gave one last buck knocking Damon off its back and I heard a thud as Damon hit the floor and the horse started to gallop off into the distance.

"Oh my god Damon…" I screamed as I tried to figure out how to get off the horse. Finding no other way around it I prepared myself to jump. I needed to be with Damon.

"Oh my god Stefan, we need to help him." Elena screamed as I hit the floor with a thump.

"I will go get father to send help" Stefan almost acting like he cared. "Bonnie, Elena you must try and keep him keep him warm." He said as he stripped off his jacket and threw it to Elena , before galloping off towards the house.

"Bonnie is he ok. Is he breathing? Elena asked me as I threw myself on the ground next to Damon to check his breathing and pulse.

"I don't know if he's ok" I shouted at Elena as she joined me on the ground next to Damon.

"Damon…Damon" I said as I gently brushed the hair from his eyes.

"Damon, open your eyes for me ." I all but begged him. "Damon please I asked again as the tears rolled unchecked down my face.

* * *

><p>Damon didn't wake up when I begged him to, nor did he wake when the men that had been sent from the house to help, carried him back to the house and laid him in his own bed.<p>

MR Salvatore had sent for the doctor he had found out what had happened. He even looked moderately concerned. While I couldn't stop shaking, I was terrified that I would never see Damon's Midnight colored eyes again, or hear him laugh or insult his brother again. Because if this Damon died, there would be no Vampire Damon, and I would lose the only man I had ever loved.

By the time the doctor had been and gone, Damon still hadn't opened his eyes. And I was going out of my mind with worry, I couldn't live without Damon in my life.

"MR Salvatore, I hate to intrude" I said as I interrupted the conversation he was currently having with Stefan.

"It's ok Bonnie, what can I do for you?" He asked with concern in his eyes.

"May I please sit with Damon?" I said as I silently pleaded with my eyes.

"You may my dear." He said, and I was out of my seat faster than the speed of light.

* * *

><p>"Damon can you hear me, its Bonnie." I asked as I sat down next to his bed.<p>

As I looked at the man laid in the bed beside me, I couldn't believe that he wasn't just sleeping. And I decided that I would try to make myself believe that that was all he was doing.

Hearing Damon's breathing becoming fast and shallow suddenly pulled me out of my illusion, he wasn't just sleeping, he was dying.

"Damon open your eyes for me…Come on Damon wake up for me" I begged him as I lifted his had to my face and kissed it softly.

"Please baby, open your eyes for me. Damon please you can't do this to me." I said in-between my choked out tears. "Damon you can't leave me I love you." I said as I felt someone take me in their arms.

"Elena?" I asked as I hugged my friend back tightly and my tears began to soak into her dress.

"Bonnie he's going to make it isn't he?" Elena asked me just as Damon began convulsing.

And as I stood over Damon still wrapped in my friends arms I knew that he was dying. And there was no way I was going to let that happen.

"Shall I go for help?" Bonnie asked as I tried to pin Damon's shoulders to the bed.

"Not unless you want me burnt at the stake for being a witch. I said as I focused what little power I had regained, on the man I loved.

"Damon open your eyes, I know you can do it my love. Come on come back to me Damon, I love you baby." I kept repeating as I felt my power leaving me and going into Damon.

Finally Damon's convulsions lessened and then he was finally still.

"Damon wake up for me, I love you so much." I said as the world started to tun to black and I began to fall.

"Bonnie?" Damon asked.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

Thanks for reading x


	4. Chapter 4

Past mistakes, Future surprises chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter; I hope you leave some for this one. We are about to gain insight into Stefan and Damon's relationship so let's get back to the story.

Disclaimer- I do not own TVD, only the laptop this was written on.

* * *

><p>Elena<p>

"Bonnie?" I heard Damon say and I was so relieved that whatever Bonnie had done to heal him had worked.

I expected Bonnie to be ecstatic over the fact that Damon was now awake and calling for her. I did not expect to see my best friend slowly falling to the floor.

"Bonnie…" I called as I rushed to my friend's side and took her freezing cold hands in mine. Not only were Bonnie's hands icy to the touch, she was also starting to turn blue.

I didn't know what to do. Damon was stirring in his bed and trying to sit up, but I knew that there would be little he could do in his present state. In the meantime my friend was lying on the cold floor, dead to the world.

I felt the world starting to close in around me at the sight of her small body lying so still. I couldn't lose Bonnie; she was my best friend…. No it was more than that, she was my sister. It wasn't by blood; it was way stronger than that.

What if Bonnie died? I knew I couldn't cope with that, I knew that I would never get over the loss.

"Bonnie, tell me what to do." I pleaded with her.

I was so scared so I did the only thing I could do, the only thing I had done for the last few years when I was afraid of something.

"Stefan…" I screamed.

* * *

><p>Stefan's POV<p>

I had been pacing the same route ever since my brother's still and lifeless body had been returned home. I looked across the room at my father. He was sat in a chair by Damon's bedroom door. Looking at him I was surprised to see a look of concern on his face. This was the first time I had seen my father show any sort of emotion other than anger towards my brother since the day I almost killed us both, the day that I tore our family apart.

When I was around seven or eight years old, Damon and I had a real sibling bond. I loved my older brother more than I loved anyone in the world and I would have followed him anywhere.

At that time I knew that Damon was older than me and sometimes needed time alone, but it didn't mean that I understood why. When he went out for a ride, or went to the creek fishing by himself… I would feel so alone. I would always beg to go along with him and sometimes Damon would give in to my childish demands for his attention. Other times our father would intervene and Damon would be allowed to go out without me, and I was left alone.

One morning in early spring Damon had asked our father if he could go fishing at the creek, and I became excited.

"Father please may I go?" I asked, and my father just shook his head.

"Please father, Damon won't mind… You don't do you Damon?" I asked searching my brother's face for an answer.

"Not today Stefan, I'm sorry" He told me and I started to cry.

I always cried when Damon left me, I just couldn't help it. All I wanted to do was be with my big brother. He had always been with me, he took care of me. What had changed….Why didn't my brother love me anymore?

"Stefan" Damon said as he knelt down and looked into my tear stained face.

"You can come with me next time Stefan, I promise." He told me as he started to wipe away my tears with his shirt sleeve.

"Please Damon?" I asked him as more tears fell from my eyes.

"Stefan your brother needs to spend more time with boys his own age. It's not fair for him to always have to take care of you." He said to me causing me to cry harder.

"I'll be back soon Stefan and then we can do anything that you wish to do." Damon said as he wiped my tears one last time and stood up to leave the house…to leave me and I just couldn't take it.

"Damon…" I cried as I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, trying to stop him leaving me.

"Stefan please let go of your brother" Father said as he came over to where Damon and I were stood, and tried to pry me off him. But I just hung on a little tighter, I would never let go.

"Stefan I told you to let go of your brother now, and I meant it." Father said yelling at me, my father never yelled at me.

I began to sob hysterically, not only was Damon leaving me… My father was yelling at me to.

I could see the hurt I was causing my brother, crossing over his face. He almost looked as if he were about to cry.

"Stefan let go of me please." Damon said as he bent down so our faces were level.

"Stefan, please don't cry." He said as he pulled me into a hug. I was starting to believe I had got my own way when he whispered in my ear. "Be a good boy for father…I love you little brother" He said as he managed to free himself from my tight embrace and left the room to fast for me to follow.

"Damon…" I shouted as I tried to run after him, to suddenly find myself held in place by my father's arms.

It took over an hour for my tears to stop after Damon had left. Once my tears had subsided they were replaced with anger. I was angry with my father; he wouldn't let Damon take me with him. But mostly I was angry with Damon. He had left me here with father and it hurt beyond all belief.

Damon didn't leave me often, and I didn't understand why he had started to do it now. Damon wasn't going to get away with leaving me at home alone, not this time.

I stood up from the spot on the floor where I had been sulking ever since Damon had left me. I decided there and then, as I stood in the doorway to my father's study that Damon wasn't going to get away with leaving me, I was going to find him.

* * *

><p>As I walked down the path that led to the creek at the end of our property I knew that Damon would be angry with me when he saw me. Damon hardly ever got angry with me. That was almost enough of a reason for me to turn around and go home… But I just could not bring myself to do it, I wanted my brother.<p>

When I look back to that day, I know that it was my selfish behavior that had caused the ever widening rift in my family. Things would have been so different if I had listened to that little voice in the back of my mind. The one that kept telling me to "go home, Damon will be there soon".

Before I even drew close the creek I could hear the excited cries of my brother and his friends. They sounded like they were having so much fun, and I was jealous, why didn't Damon ever have that much fun with me?

I walked over to the wooded area at the side of the creek and looked through the leaves to where the sounds of laughing where coming from.

I saw my brother from my hiding place behind a leafy tree. He didn't seem to be having as much fun as his friends were; he was sat at the side of the creek on a blanket he had brought from home, reading.

I remained hidden in the wooded area watching for what seemed forever… I watched as Damon and his friends dived off the rocky outcrop, and into the water. I wanted to be able to do it to. I watched until I couldn't stand being left out any longer, and I made my way over to the rocky shore.

Still to this day I don't know why I climbed onto those rocks… But it very nearly lost me my brother.

"Damon look at me…" I shouted as I stood on one of the highest rocks and prepared to jump.

"Stefan NO…." I heard Damon shout just before I leapt from the rock and into the water bellow.

The minute my body hit the ice cold water, I knew that I shouldn't have jumped. That I should have stayed at home where it was safe.

I was scared as I tried to force my body to resurface. The clothes that I had been wearing when I jumped were now waterlogged and weighing me down and the cold water was making my whole body scream with pain.

I saw my short life flashing before my eyes. Images of Damon playing games with me, picking me up and cleaning my knee's when I fell and him reading with me when our father was too drunk to be bothered. Things I would never be able to do with him again.

I didn't want to die; I didn't want to leave Damon alone with only our drunken father. My lungs burned through lack of air and I knew I wouldn't be able to hold my breath for much longer. The urge I had to open my mouth and take in a breath was increasing with each passing second.

"Damon I'm sorry" I thought to myself, only wishing that my brother could hear me. And I prepared to open my mouth and take in a lungful of water, that's when I felt to strong arms take hold of me under my arms and I felt myself beginning to rise up through the water.

The first few breaths that I took as I reached the surface of the water were heavenly.

"Stefan…"I heard my brother say as he held me close and started to swim towards the edge of the creek.

"Damon, I'm sorry" I managed to say to him between gasping for air, as we reached the edge of the creek.

"Out…" was the only thing that he said to me, he looked exhausted.

"Stefan Now…" Damon shouted at me as he tried to hoist me out of the water.

I knew I had to do what Damon told me to do, but I just couldn't bring myself to let go of my brother, as I clung on tightly with my arms wrapped around his neck. Damon had saved my life, he was my hero and I didn't want to ever let go of him again.

"I can't get us both out, come on Stef you need to let go of me and climb out…Before we both catch our deaths"

As soon as we were out of the water, Damon wrapped me in the blanket he had been sat on when I first arrived. The minute I was covered up, he began checking me for injuries.

"Damon, I'm fine…I'm just cold." I told him as I tried to get him to stop fussing over me.

"Stefan what the hell did you think you were doing? You could have been killed." Damon shout at me and I couldn't hold it any more, I sat there and cried because of his angry outburst, and because it was the truth.

Damon held me as I cried. I think that he knew that I needed all the physical contact and affection from him as I could get after my near death experience.

* * *

><p>He held my hand all the way from the creek to our house…He held my hand as my father yelled at me for being foolish enough to jump into the creek. But he had to let go of my hand as our father struck him for the first time in his life.<p>

"Damon you have one job, and that is to look after your little brother, it's the only thing I ask of you."

"I know I'm sorry father." Damon said looking down at me and trying to give me a reassuring smile. But I could see the tears that were fighting to get free from his eyes.

"Why did you take him to the creek when I told you he was to stay at home? He could have drowned Damon…Your little brother could be dead right now." Damon was sobbing hard as our father screamed furiously at him. You could see Damon flinch every time our father raised his voice. Every time father saw him flinch at his words, he got angrier and angrier.

It wasn't Damon's fault it was mine. I had followed him down to the creek even when he had told me no. If anyone deserved to be yelled at, it was me.

"Father it wasn't Damon's fault" I tried to explain, but my father was not interested in anything I had to say.

"Stefan, get to your room." My father yelled at me when I tried to speak again.

"Now…"

I didn't go to my room; instead I hid at the top of the stairs. I watched as my father beat Damon. I watched as the blood poured from his head, nose and mouth. But it wasn't what I saw that affected me the most, it's what I heard.

"Until you learn to be responsible, until I know that I can trust you, you are not to leave these grounds. You may not go to the creek, and you are not to ride that horse of yours.

I felt a pang of guilt as I looked at my brother crying softly to himself, and struggling to stay on his feet.

"Yes father" Damon managed to choke out through his tears.

"Your brother is your responsibility Damon, and until you learn to take better care of him, if you ever want to leave this house again. Do you understand me boy?"

"Yes father." Damon said as his legs finally gave in and he fell to the floor.

Father had carried him the stairs that night and put him to bed. He sat by Damon's bed all night to make sure that he was still breathing…. And he cried quietly with the guilt of what he had done to his son.

I felt guilty at the pain I had cause my brother, but I was overjoyed at the other part of Damon's punishment. If he couldn't go out then he couldn't leave me, and I was going to try and keep it that way.

I know the things I have done to Damon over the years are unforgivable, my motives in the beginning were pure…I just wanted my brother around. I know that's a selfish reason, but when this all started I was just a child. I can't use that as an excuse for my behavior now though. Tormenting Damon has just become a habit and a way to get me out of trouble, or something I wanted.

If I could take it all back, if I could go back to that day and stopped everything what has happened since, I would. I wish more than anything that I could go back and take every beating that Damon ever took for me I would. "He is my brother and I still love him." I thought as I took a seat next to my father, outside Damon's room to wait for him to wake.

* * *

><p>I had been sat outside Damon's room for about ten minutes I head the most terrifying nose… Elena screaming for me, the fear I heard in her voice broke my heart. My brother was gone.<p>

"Stefan" I heard her cry out again and I wanted to run to her, I wanted to be able to comfort her. But I was frozen to my seat. I knew I couldn't face going in that room not if my brother was gone.

"Stefan" My father yelled at me as he tried to pull me out of my chair.

"Father…I can't, not if…Not if Damon's gone" I sobbed, shedding the first tears I had had in years.

"Stefan, get up and pull yourself together, those young ladies need us now." My father said as he tried to get me out of my chair once again. I could see that there were tears welling up in his eyes and I almost broke down.

"Stefan quickly, it's Bonnie." I heard a voice shout, a voice that I thought I would never hear again… Damon's.

"I'm coming Damon." I shouted as I shot out of my seat and to my brother's side.

* * *

><p>Elena's POV<p>

I had been sat on the cold hard floor cradling Bonnie for what felt like hours. Why did I have to be human, why couldn't I access the power's that I had a few years ago?

"Bonnie, you're going to be ok." I said to her, but I was only trying to reassure myself.

Why wasn't Stefan coming, he had never let me down before. I was sure I was going to lose Bonnie as I sat here holding her cold lifeless body.

"Stefan." I shouted again, still waiting for the door to open and for Stefan to run in and be Bonnie's hero, but I knew he wasn't coming.

"Elena?" I heard Damon say from his bed.

"What's going on Elena?" He asked as his voice rose in panic.

"Damon, its Bonnie…..she fainted and I can't get her to wake up." I told him through my tears.

"It's ok , stay calm Elena" Damon said as I heard him start to shuffle around.

"Bonnie wake up, Damon's awake and he wants to see you." I said to her, willing her to just open her eyes. "Please Bon-Bon." I said again as I felt someone sit down heavily beside me and let out a low growl of pain.

"Bonnie, come on mio caro. This isn't the time for sleeping….Wake up because you're scaring Elena." He said as he ran his hand lovingly through Bonnie's unruly red locks.

"We need help Elena, you need to go and get Stefan" He said as he ran his hand across Bonnie's cheek. "Go and get him Now Elena, she is freezing and I can't pick her up"

"I've tried; he won't come when I call for him. Why won't he come Damon?" I asked him as I broke out into a fresh bout of tears. Damon didn't answer me though; he looked like he wanted to kill me.

"Stefan, quick it's Bonnie" I heard Damon shout, followed quickly by the sound of Stefan running through the door."

Damon's POV

"Come on Bonnie, let's get you warmed up" I said as I used what little amount of strength I had left to pull Bonnie up onto my lap. I held her as close to me as I could knowing that I needed to get her warmed up as fast as I could.

"Damon…" Stefan said as he ran into the room and over to where Bonnie and I were on the floor. "What happened?" He asked as he bent down to check on Bonnie.

"I don't know, Elena what happened?" I asked the still sobbing girl, who just stared back at me blankly.

"Elena…" I shouted this time; raising my voice to such a volume that I thought my head was going to explode.

"What happened here Elena?" Stefan asked her a lot calmer than I had done.

"Bonnie was talking to Damon, trying to get him to wake up…And then she just fell over, I don't know why."

"We need to get her up and somewhere warm." I said to Stefan, I half expected him to ignore my request. But he just bent down and picked her up out of my arms.

"I'm going to put her in your bed Damon, is that ok?" He asked as he walked over to my bed laid her down and covered her small sleeping body.

"I will go and ask father to send for the doctor again. I will be back as quickly as I can brother." Stefan said as he ran out of the room.

While Stefan was gone I tried to get myself up and off the floor, but I just didn't have the strength I needed to heave myself up.

Why didn't I have the strength to get up, and why was my memory so foggy?

"Damon the doctor is called for" Stefan said as he raced back into my room.

"Can I help you up brother?" Stefan said as he held out his hand for me to take.

"You don't need to bother yourself with me Stefan; I will find my own way up." I said as I once again tried to heave myself up off the floor.

"Please let me help you Damon." Stefan said, once again reaching out his hand for me to take. He had a strange look on his face, one that I couldn't read.

I didn't want to have to accept his help, the last thing I wanted to do was show Stefan a weakness that he could exploit. But I needed to get up off the floor; I needed to be with Bonnie.

"Thank you brother" I finally said as I took hold of Stefan's hand, and he pulled me up off the floor and onto unsteady feet.

"Don't move Damon, I will fetch you a chair so you may sit with Bonnie." Stefan said as he raced over to the other side of the room to retrieve a chair.

"Are you ok to be sitting up?" Stefan said as he put his arm around me to steady me as we walked slowly to the bed.

"I will be fine, I need to be with her" I said as we drew closer to the chair.

Once we reached the chair and Stefan had helped me sit down. I thought my brothers kindness would have worn off, but I was wrong.

"Do you need me to get you anything?" he asked me. And although I was grateful to him for what he had done to help Bonnie and I didn't trust his motives. Stefan had never done anything for anyone else, unless it benefitted him. So what had changed?

"Stefan I am grateful for your help, but what do you want in return?" I asked my brother as I saw hurt cross his face.

I didn't like to see my brother hurt, I had never liked to see it. He looked like the little boy he had once been, the one that I had loved like he was my own son, not just my brother and it hurt me.

"I want nothing from you brother, I just wish to help you." He said sadly.

"Of course you do Stefan, you are always helping me. Helping me get beaten, helping me take the blame for everything wrong that you have done in your life. And my favorite piece of help you have given me brother, when you helped me get dismissed from school and ruined my life."

I hated saying these things to Stefan, no matter how much he hurt me. But Bonnie had been right, Stefan needed to hear this, he needed to see the consequences of his actions.

"Damon, I'm sorry for everything I have done. If I could take it all back I would, but I know that I can't." He said sadly.

"Why the sudden change of heart Stefan, I thought you hated me?" I asked him coldly.

He really looked hurt when I said that to him, but Stefan had always been a good actor. I just didn't know if I could trust him not to turn on me the minute my father came into the room.

"You nearly died Damon…. I thought I had lost you. Whether you believe me or you don't I want you to know that I have never hated you, you're my brother and I love you… I always have."

"You love me?" I said with a bitter laugh. "If that was the case then why have you tortured me all these years?" I yelled at Stefan as he looked down at his feet.

"Because it was the only way I knew of to stop you leaving me." He said sadly looking me in the eye.

"You were always leaving me, and I hated it when you were not around. After that day at the creek I quickly learnt that there was one way to keep you at home with me, and that was to get you in trouble with father."

"You were a little boy then Stefan, what's your excuse now?" I asked him, half understanding why a young Stefan would have done such a thing.

We had been close as children. Right from Stefan being a baby I had taken care of him. Our father had been so consumed with grief over the death of our mother, he couldn't bear to spend any time with us. I missed my mother also, but I loved my baby brother and I would have done anything for him.

We spent nearly every waking moment together and Stefan had quickly learnt that if he cried I would give him anything he wanted, even if it was only for me not to leave his side. So looking back at his excuse for his childlike behavior it was understandable and also my fault, I had spoiled him rotten.

"Ok Stefan…" I said after a momentary pause. "I will give you another chance to be a good brother to me. But I promise you brother, if you ever let me down again or try to hurt me. I will make the rest of your life miserable." I told him hoping with all my heart that it could last, but somehow I knew that it wouldn't.

A/N- I'm sorry for the wait for this update, I hope you all enjoy reading it and leave a review. Also just a little question, does anyone think that my updates are to long? let me know please Jaybee x


	5. Chapter 5

Past Mistakes, Future Surprise's Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I do not own TVD.

Thanks to those of you kind enough to review, you guys are awesome. All mistakes are my own, and there will be many because I have man flu.

* * *

><p>Damon's POV<p>

The doctor arrived to see Bonnie just after Stefan and I had finished talking and he looked more than a little surprised to see me awake, let alone sitting up in a chair beside the sick young maiden.

"Master Damon, how do you feel?" he asked me as he walked into the room and over to the chair I was sitting in.

"There is some pain, but it is bearable. It is Bonnie that we are worried about." I said as he looked at the redheaded angel lying in my bed.

"Damon, Stefan. I need you to leave the room now while I try to find what is ailing this fair young maiden." He said looking down at Bonnie again and taking her hand in his.

"Let's leave the doctor to help Bonnie." Stefan said as he helped me out of my chair and into the hall where my father was already sat waiting for news.

I was going out of my mind. The doctor had been with Bonnie for over half an hour and we still didn't have an idea what ailed her.

If I could have managed to get my aching body to respond If I could get back to my room and the sleeping Bonnie, under my own steam. I would have been back in there with her right now. But it just wouldn't comply with me requests for it to move.

"MR Salvatore" I heard the doctor call to my father, as he came to the door. I knew that the doctor wanted the father, not me. But I had to get back in that room to Bonnie.

"Stefan, can you help me?" I asked my brother as I tried to stand on shaky legs.

"Of course" Stefan said, as he led me back to my room slowly.

When we entered my room, father and the doctor were standing over the still sleeping Bonnie.

"Ah boy's, the doctor was just about to tell me what ails this poor child….Come on in." He said as he gestured for me to sit back in the chair next to Bonnie's bed.

"Bonnie has awoken for a few short moments, and I do believe that she will be fine after some rest." The doctor said, as he smiled down at her sleeping form.

"But what caused this, what is it that ails her?" I asked him, wanting to know why my sweet Bonnie was so ill.

"I believe Master Damon that she received quite a fright, when you were thrown from your horse. I do not believe it to be any more than this. She will need plenty of rest and quiet…. And this young lady" The doctor said, pointing to a still weeping Elena. "Needs to be put straight to bed, so that we do not have another patient to take care of."

"Thank you doctor" I said as he and father left the room.

"Brother, will you be ok, I am going to take Elena to her room to rest." Stefan said as he began talking sweetly to the still weeping girl. Trying to encourage her to leave Bonnie and go back to her room. And Bonnie and I were left alone.

I had been sat at her bedside holding her petite and delicate hand in mine for over an hour, and she still showed no sign of waking.

Her hands had warmed up quite significantly, and the colour was returning to her cheeks. I finally could feel myself relax, knowing that she was going to be alright.

"You had me worried Il Mio amore" I said as I brushed my lips softly against her dainty hand.

"Damon…" I heard Bonnie ask as she shuffled around in the bed, trying to open her eyes.

"Hush Bonnie, you need to rest" I said as I kissed her hand again gently, and Bonnie drifted back into sleep.

I sat by the bed watching the beautiful redheaded angel sleeping peacefully for so long. That the little noises that she was making in her sleep began to make me drowsy and I was nearly asleep, when she awoke screaming.

"Damon?" She screamed, as she fought with the bed sheets.

"It's ok Bonnie, I'm here." I gently whispered to her as I stroked her hair, trying to sooth her panic. But nothing I could do this time, would sooth her.

"Damon please don't leave me." She cried out again.

I was at a loss as to what I could do to calm her. I was about to call for my father and Stefan, when I heard something I knew my tired mind must have imagined.

"I love you Damon."

* * *

><p>Bonnie's POV<p>

I wanted to sleep, I like I could sleep for weeks. But something kept dragging me back from my restful dreams; one name kept pulling at my subconscious.

"Damon…" I said as I sat bolt upright in a bed that was not my own.

I was about to start panicking. Wondering where I was and whose bed I was in, when I spotted Damon asleep in a chair beside the bed and the events of the day came rushing back to me. Damon was dying.

"Damon…" I whispered as I tapped him gently on the knee, trying to wake him.

"Bonnie are you okay?" he asked as he looked at me and smiled sleepily.

"I'm fine, how are you?" I asked, worried about the after effects of the fall and my spell.

"I'm well, Il Mio amore" He said as he stretched letting out a groan as his stiff body protested with the action.

"Damon you need to go to bed and rest." I said as I looked at the exhausted man before me.

"I would my sweet Bonnie, but it appears to be occupied." He said with a small, tired smile.

"Oh…" I said as I noticed were I had slept. "I will go back to my room, and let you get some sleep." I said as I went to climb out of the bed, causing Damon to take hold of my arm to prevent me from getting up.

"No Bonnie, the doctor said you were not to be moved. I will leave" He told me getting up and groaning with the strain, and pain it caused his body.

"Damon, you can't go anywhere." I said as I did something that was so unlike me, I pulled back the blankets and made room for Damon to join me.

"No Bonnie, I can't." Damon said as he turned to leave the room again.

"Please Damon, don't leave me." I said as I patted the empty space next to me in the bed.

"I can't Bonnie, what about your reputation." Damon said being ever the considerate gentleman.

"What about it?" I said with a small chuckle, once again patting the empty space in the bed.

"Come on Damon. I promise I'll keep my hands to myself." I said, laughing at the blush that had now crept over his handsome face.

"Fine" Damon said shaking his head at my behavior, before slowly climbing into the bed with a sigh as he stretched his body out.

"Good night Damon." I said as I snuggled up closer to him, and laid my head on his warm chest.

"Goodnight Bonnie." He said as he wrapped me in his arms and held me close and we fell into a peaceful, dreamless sleep. Safe in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>Damon's POV<p>

I was so warm and comfortable as I lay in my bed, trying to hold on to the last precious moments of sleep. I still ached from my father's beatings, but the pain had mostly gone. What concerned me now was the strange weight I felt on my chest.

It wasn't uncomfortable; in fact it was quite the opposite, it was just a strange sensation. I supposed I should open my eyes and see what it was, but I just couldn't bring myself to yet. I was just going to sleep for a little longer, I decided to myself. When there was a knock on the door and someone entered my room.

"Good morning brother. I just thought I would….." Stefan started to say, but he paused mid sentence.

"Damon, you have got to get up now before father comes in here." Stefan said quickly with panic in his voice.

"Damon now!" Stefan said more urgently, the fear in his voice was causing it to tremble.

Why did he care if I got in trouble with our father? He never had before. Then I recalled our conversation from the previous day, and everything slipped into place.

"It's not what it looks like" I said to Stefan, as I opened my eyes and saw the source of the warm, comfortable pressure on my chest….It was a still sleeping Bonnie.

"We will talk about it later, right now you need to get up." Stefan said as he turned his back to give me privacy to get up.

Why did he do that? Did he think that I had slept with Bonnie, and needed to hide my nakedness?

"Bonnie…" I whispered to the sleeping angel that was still lying on my chest.

"Mmmm…." Was the only response she gave me.

"Bonnie…" I said again while trying to slip out of her surprisingly strong embrace.

"Bonnie I need to move." I said as she finally decided to roll of me, releasing her tight embrace.

I tried to get myself up and out of the bed as soon as Bonnie had moved, But my body was just too stiff.

"Stefan, I need your help" I said to my brother who still had his back to me.

"Damon, what you and Bonnie did last night, is your business. But I do not wish to see it." Stefan said, not moving from the place where he still stood, looking at the door.

I couldn't believe him, did he really believe me capable of such an act? Did he really believe the reputation that he had created for me, to cover up his own misdeeds?

"Stefan nothing happened. I just can't get up, my body is to stiff." I told him as I tried to get up gain.

"Fine Damon…" He said as he said as he walked over to help me, but he didn't seem happy about it.

When Stefan got over to the bed, he roughly pulled back the covers. And for the first time I saw shock and admiration on my brother's face.

It became clear to me that he had really thought I was just like him. That I was capable of taking advantage of a sick Bonnie, and that I had taken her maidenhood away. But I had shocked him when it became I hadn't, we where both fully clothed under the bed sheets. And the look of admiration never changed; maybe it was because I had been able to do something he never had? I had controlled my manly urges, while a young, beautiful and innocent maiden had lain in my bed.

"Quickly…" Stefan had said as he pulled me up into a seated position. "Father's coming." He said as he moved me quickly and dropped me unceremoniously into the chair…Just as our father knocked on the door.

"Boy's are you still in here?" He asked sending me a warm smile. That was something defiantly new.

"Yes father." Stefan said quickly. "Bonnie needed watching, and Damon couldn't be moved." He said, and I was astounded how quickly the lies came to my brother.

"I see." Father said. "How are you this morning Damon? And how is our poor little Bonnie?" He asked as he looked down at the sleeping Bonnie.

"Bonnie slept peacefully through the night, and I will be fine father. I only have a little pain." I said as I looked back to the bed and the still sleeping Bonnie. How I wished I could still be asleep in her warm embrace.

"That's good son" My father said as he once again looked at Bonnie. "Let's leave the poor child to rest, while we go and eat breakfast." Father said as he went to leave the room.

"Father, may I remain with Bonnie until she wakes?" I asked hoping that my father would agree to my request. But I wasn't going to get my hopes up, I knew my father would probably deny my request.

"I don't see why not." My father said, taking me by surprise. "I will have someone bring you both up something to eat." He said as he led Stefan out of the room.

* * *

><p>Bonnie's POV<p>

"Bonnie…" I heard Damon say, from somewhere far away.

"Bonnie…. Wake up, breakfast's here" I heard him say again, a little closer this time.

"Damon?" I croaked out while trying to find where his sexy voice was coming from.

"I'm here Bonnie, Il Mio dolce. (My sweet), now wake up for me." I hear Damon say quietly.

Wake up…That's why everything was so dark. I thought as I fought to open my eyes.

"Damon, what happened?" I said as I finally got my eyes to cooperate and they opened a very sleepy looking Damon.

"You had a funny spell yesterday, but the doctor said you will be fine." Damon said to me.

The word spell brought back the events of the previous day.

"Oh god Damon, how are you?" I said as I sat up in the bed a little quickly, making the room spin.

"I'm fine Bonnie." He said as he handed me a glass of water.

"Thanks Damon." I said as I tried to catch his gorgeous eye. I needed to see that what he said about being fine was true, but he just wouldn't look at me.

We sat in silence for what felt like forever. What was wrong with Damon, and why was he ignoring me?

Things had seemed fine between us yesterday, so what had gone wrong? I didn't understand, after all the trouble of the day before I thought Damon and I had grown closer. And despite everything that had happened, it was still one of the best days of my life.

I hadn't enjoyed Damon getting hurt, but the ride itself had been perfect. And I healing him had been worth every ounce of power and energy it had cost me. Just waking up to see Damon sat asleep in that chair healthy. Made everything we had been through worth it.

But the best part of the day was falling asleep in the arms of the man I loved. Just hearing his heat beat and feeling the gentle rise and fall of his chest as he breathed softly in his sleep had made me feel like I had won the lottery. And it was while I was lying in his tight, warm embrace I knew that this wasn't just one of my childish crushes. Damon was the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.

"Damon, have I offended you?" I asked him when he still refused to break the now uncomfortable silence.

"Not at all Bonnie, whatever has given you such an idea?" He asked stiffly, he was being so cold that even his future, vampire self would have been proud.

"Because you're acting weird…" I said, hurt at his tone, and forgetting about my use of modern slang.

"What is weird?" He asked looking confused.

"It means that you are acting strangely, behaving differently towards me." I said getting frustrated at having to explain myself to him.

"Bonnie, I do not believe that I am treating you any differently than I have been since we met." He said again coldly.

Oh god he was driving me mad. Was this because we had shared a bed last night? Did he think that me sharing the bed with him made me unworthy of his courtesy and friendship, did he think that it made me a fallen woman?

"Damon is this about the sleeping arrangements last night?" I asked him gently, knowing that I may just scare him away now.

"I don't know what you mean. I was more than happy to let you have the use of my bed." He said looking down at his feet, once again avoiding my eye.

"And you were more than happy to share it with me last night." I said feeling pissed at him for the first time.

"I don't know what you mean Bonnie; I slept in the chair last night." He said trying to make me think I had dreamt it.

"Don't try to convince me I imagined it, or that I dreamt it Damon. You and I shared this bed last night." I said as I climbed out of the bed and stood in front of him, determined to get his attention. "We fell asleep in each other's arms last night Damon, I am not a stupid delusional child." I said furiously.

"Bonnie, if such a thing happened, if I had shared my bed with such a fair maiden. I think I would have remembered." Damon said as he raised one eyebrow at me. God it made him look so sexy, and I had to fight my hormones to remember that I was still angry at him, and that was the way I was going to stay.

"You know it happened as well as I do Damon….We only slept for god's sake." I said angrily. "If you want to pretend it never happened, then fine. I did not have the best sleep of my life, I did not feel safer than I have ever felt in my life as you held me in your arms. And I most certainly did not decide that being in your arms was the only way I wanted to fall asleep for the rest of my life." I said angrily before I made my way to the door.

"Thank you for the use of your bed Damon, and thanks for your kindness in staying with me." I said as I open the door and walked through before slamming it loudly behind me. Before going to my room to cry.

* * *

><p>I had been alone in my room for all of five minutes when there was a knock on my door. I hoped that it was Bonnie returning so that we could talk.<p>

"Come in" I said as the door opened to reveal Stefan

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" I asked him, mad at the fact that it was him that had come, not Bonnie.

"I think we need to talk about what I saw this morning." He said

"Nothing happened Stefan, I have already told you that." I said angry that my brother dare judge me.

"I will not judge you brother, I am the last person to judge you. But I need to know that if you did sleep with Bonnie, you were careful. If not brother you know you will have to marry her." How dare he talk to me like this. He was the one that slept with every maiden he saw. I was still innocent, I was waiting for the woman that I loved, the one that I would marry.

"I told you nothing happened, I am not you brother. So would you please just leave." I said, my anger causing me to shout loudly. I didn't care if the whole house heard either, not at that moment.#

"Okay, Okay nothing happened, I'm sorry brother. But you are clearly upset about something." He said. Yes i was angry, I was angry at all his questions.

"I am not upset, its Bonnie that is upset." I said, unsure why I was sharing my problems with him.

"Why is Bonnie upset?" He asked.

"Because I denied that we shared the bed last night." I told him sadly.

"Why would you do that brother? you clearly both care about each other." He said with a look that said he wanted to be like that with someone.

"You need to talk to her brother, or you will lose her." He said as he got up and patted me on the back before he walked out of the room leaving me to try and figure out how to make things up to Bonnie.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

Well that's it for now. I will hopefully get another update up quickly, before I have to study for an exam.


	6. Chapter 6

Past Mistakes, Future surprises chapter 6

Sorry this update was so long in coming, I have been having major issues with reoccurring breaks to my leg and the painkillers that go along with it messing with my head. I hope to have the next chapter up today or tomorrow after another visit to the hospital. I hope you all forgive me and thanks for reading in advance Jaybee x

Disclaimer : I still don't own the vampire diaries

Bonnie's POV

I finally made my way down for lunch**, **I knew better than to be late. I didn't know how I was going to be able to make it through the meal. My whole body still ached from using my powers to heal Damon.

Damon was another issue I would have to deal with over lunch. He had been so cold and distant to me this morning. Maybe waking up with me wasn't as pleasant as waking up with him would have been for me, well if he had given me the chance to.

Maybe I was just fooling myself; Damon just wasn't that into me. Maybe I just needed to accept the fact that he just wasn't meant to be mine and move on. I had no other choice but to understand that he didn't feel anything for me in the past, present or the future.

By the time I reached the dining room, I was struggling to hold back my tears.

"Good afternoon" I said as I entered the room and curtsied to MR Salvatore.

"Oh Bonnie, there is no need to be so formal." MR Salvatore said as I took my seat at the table, next to Damon.

"Good afternoon Bonnie" Damon said to me and my heart skipped a beat.

Would my body ever stop responding to Damon? Would I always have to put up with the torture of having my heart ripped out, every time he spoke to me?

"Good afternoon Damon." I managed to say through the pain that was trying to crush my heart in my chest. I couldn't do this; I couldn't sit here next to the man I loved and pretend that everything was fine.

"I'm sorry MR Salvatore, but may I be excused to my room? I'm still feeling a little unwell." I asked as I looked down at the table, afraid that the tears that were stinging my eyes would betray me.

"Of course my dear…Would you like me to call the doctor for you?" He asked, looking truly concerned.

"No thank you sir, I think I just need to rest." I said as I stood up from the table.

As I made my way out of the dining room, I had to fight the urge to run up to my room. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. And I felt that somehow they all knew the reason I wanted to leave.

* * *

><p>Damon's POV<p>

"What do you think we should do to entertain the lovely Elena this afternoon Brother?" Stefan asked me from across the table just as Bonnie had left the room looking upset and hurt.

"I think I may just stay here, just in case Bonnie needs anything." I said to Stefan who smiled at me across the table knowingly, while Elena just looked angry.

"I think you have done enough for Bonnie, Damon." She said bitterly.."

"I may just stay in my room and read then." I said hoping that Elena wouldn't try to force me into going out with her and Stefan. I needed to talk to Bonnie, and make things right with her.

"Well since it looks like it will only be you and me Elena, how about we take another ride?" Stefan said winking at me slyly, knowing that I wouldn't be able to take part in that activity. Not after my fall, and I was grateful to him.

* * *

><p>As I walked to my room to read I paused at Bonnie's door. I could hear her weeping quietly and the sound hurt me. Most of all knowing that I was the cause of them, Elena was right; I had done enough to Bonnie.<p>

"Bonnie?" I said as I knocked on the door gently.

"Go away Damon." She said between her tears.

"What's wrong Bonnie?" I asked, but she didn't answer and she was quiet for so long that I thought she wasn't going to answer me.

"I want to go home." She said quietly. It was so quiet that I had to struggle just to understand what she had said.

"If you really want to go home Bonnie, I'm sure I will be able to get you there." I told her even though it was the last thing I wanted her to do and it left an ache in my chest.

"You can't help me - I can't even help me." She said with a bitter laugh.

"I would do anything I could to get you back home. I would do anything to make you happy again." I told her, hoping that she would believe me because I would rip out my own heart and hand it to her still beating if that is what was needed of me, just to see her happy again.

She was quiet for a while again, and I thought that somehow I had offended her again.

"Bonnie can I come in?" I asked her. I wanted to be able to comfort her, the sound of the hurt in her voice was almost enough to break my heart and I was getting sick of talking to the closed door.

"It's your house Damon." She said bitterly.

Sometimes the things that Bonnie said confused me. I spoke very good English. Our father had hired a tutor for Stefan and I when we were young. But she spoke some strange variant of the langue that left me unsure of what she meant.

"I said you could come in Damon." She said sounding angry with me now.

When I walked into the room Bonnie was sat on her bed, gently dabbing at her red and swollen eyes and I just wanted to take her in my arms and hold her until her tears stopped.

"Bonnie what has made you so upset?" I asked her, it couldn't just be that she was home sick, or be that I had upset her this morning.

"I just want to go home." She said as fresh tears made their way down her face.

"I will do whatever I can to make that possible for you Bonnie. I am sorry that staying here has made you so unhappy." I told her a little too harshly, but the thought of Bonnie leaving hurt me deeply.

"Damon I have not been unhappy here, I just need to be with people that care about me right now." She said, but how could she think that nobody here cared for her. I did, maybe a little too much.

"I care about you Bonnie, probably more than I should." I told her, and I meant every word.

"You do Damon, as a friend- as a sister….?" She asked me, the bitter edge to her voice obvious.

How was I supposed to tell her my true feelings? It wasn't the gentlemanly thing to do.

"I do care for you as a friend; you're the only friend I have had in years….you have helped me so much, in such a short time. You stayed with me after my accident, you didn't have to." I told her. Trying to show her that I cared, while trying to hold on to what little dignity I had left. I wasn't sure that I could take the rejection, if she didn't have the same romantic feelings for me, as I had for her.

"That's nice Damon; I'm glad that I mean something to you." She said angry with me again, I just didn't understand why.

"Bonnie, why are you so angry with me?" I asked her, hoping the pain she was causing me wasn't evident in my voice.

"Because Damon, the man I love just told me he cares only for me as a friend." She said getting off the bed and walking over to the window.

"You shouldn't love me Bonnie, I am not worthy of it…You deserve so much more than I can give you." I said as I walked over to where she now stood and reached out and brushed a stray lock of her red hair off her beautiful face.

"It's up to me who I love Damon, and I love you. I don't want anyone else." She said to me and I would be lying to say that I wasn't flattered, that my heart didn't skip a beat when she said it. I only wished that I was worthy of such a beautiful young maidens love.

"Damon I am not asking anything of you, if you don't feel the same way… then I would gladly stay out of your way until I feel well enough, then Elena and I will leave, and I will be out of your life forever." She said as the tears began to fall down her pretty cheeks again.

I didn't want her out of my life that was the last thing that I wanted. I did have feelings for her, but I wasn't sure what they meant. I just knew that my heart ached at the thought of her leaving, when I was away from her I wished to be at her side .And most of all it caused me great pain to see her unhappy.

"Your silence speaks volumes Damon. I will be out of your way as soon as possible." She said, not even giving me a chance to reply and it was infuriating.

"Bonnie I don't wish you to leave. I want you to stay here for as long as you want to." I said hoping that this would bring an end to her tears.

"Damon I would stay here forever if I could, but I can't for so many reasons…I have to go home to my family and friends. But most of all I can't stay with a man that doesn't love me." She said looking out of the window at Elena and Stefan bringing back the horses.

I had forgotten that she would have family and friends that would miss her. I was just being selfish, I knew that. But I wanted her to stay here with me forever and that confused me beyond belief.

"I need to think." I said as I walked towards the door. "May we talk later?" I asked almost positive her answer would be no.

"If that's what you need Damon, then fine." She said as she turned to look out of the window again as I walked out the door.

I wished I could believe that an angel like Bonnie could really love me. But what had I ever done to deserve such a blessing?

I wished I could tell her how much I cared for her, how I would give anything to be with her. But I didn't have any experience with women, none at all. Unlike Stefan who had more experience with the opposite sex, than I couldn't ever dream to have.

I wished I could talk to Stefan about things like this. For him to give me advice like a real brother should, but I could never trust him with anything like that. Given the first opportunity he would surly run off and tell father, and I would be rewarded with another beating.

"Brother" I heard Stefan say from behind me, startling me out of my thoughts.

"Stefan did you and Elena, have a pleasant ride?" I asked and the smirk on his face was all the answer I needed.

"We did very much so and you do not need to worry brother, I returned her with her honor intact." He said taking me by surprise.

"Stefan, can we talk?" I asked him, unsure as to why I had even asked the question.

""What would you like to talk about?" Stefan asked with a genuine smile on his face and it made me want to share my problem with him.

"Its Bonnie, I'm confused about my feelings towards her." I told him, sure that he would laugh at me.

"She is not confused about her feelings for you brother, nor is she afraid to show the world."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked and he just smiled at me.

"I mean that after your accident Bonnie never left your side. She was so heartbroken at the thought that you may die, she made herself unwell." He said, his smile growing wider.

I didn't know what to say, I couldn't believe that she cared so much when nobody else had ever cared about me.

"Brother I know you feel the same way about her. You stayed up all night with her when she was ill. You climbed out of your sick bed when she needed you." Stefan said as he lent against the door frame to his room.

"What do I do now, what should I say to her?" I almost begged him for the answer.

"Well if I were you I would start by telling her how you feel about her, I would take her to the ball. You could even ask her to marry you brother; she would make you a wonderful wife." He said without even the slightest hint of jest.

"What would you do if it were you?" I asked him, not sure I wanted to hear the answer.

"I would not be as honorable as you are brother. I would take advantage of her feelings, take her to my bed and then I would just take her. But I will never have the love that you have brother, you are a very lucky man." He said looking slightly envious.

"But she plans to resume her journey." I said feeling her loss already.

"So then you love her for as long and as well as you can. Then she may want to return to you when she has done what she must." He said slapping me on the back like a real brother or friend would.

"Thank you Stefan. If you would excuse me, I think I will go and speak to Bonnie." I said as I walked back down the hall to Bonnie's room.

* * *

><p>I was nervous as I stood outside her bedroom door. I needed to tell her how I felt about her. But I could already feel the words becoming lost to me.<p>

"Bonnie, may I come in." I asked as I tapped lightly on her door.

"Come in Damon." She said sadly.

As I walked into the room I could see that she hadn't stopped crying since I was in here last.

"Bonnie I'm sorry…" I started, but she cut me off.

"It's ok Damon, I understand." She said as fresh tears began falling down her beautiful face.

"Bonnie I mean I'm sorry that I left, I'm sorry that I didn't show you how I feel. But most of all I am sorry that I hurt you, I don't ever want to hurt you." I said as I reached out to her and wiped away her tears.

"Bonnie, I only want to be with you to." I said as I leant down and gently kissed away a teardrop that was rolling down her face and as I started to pull away, Bonnie's lips were on mine.

Her lips were soft and warm as she kissed me gently. Each feather light touch of her lips on mine reminded me of the brush of butterfly wings and I couldn't get enough.

I knew that I should stop our kiss. That I was not behaving at all like a gentleman. But I just couldn't pull myself away from her luscious lips.

"Oh Bonnie" I moaned into our kiss and I could feel her lips gently turn up into a smile, as she continued to kiss me.

"I love you Damon" she said as she pulled away for a much needed breath. Before she crashing her lips back to mine and taking my breath away instantly.

Bonnie's kisses were becoming more urgent as she began to gently run her tongue along my bottom lip, and gently tugging it with her teeth.

I never dreamed that kissing someone could feel like that, or that such a beautiful young maiden would be interested enough in me to want to kiss me, let alone awaken such desires in me. I felt like my whole body was on fire and my mind was racing just as fast as my heart beat was and I was being deafened by te sound of my own blood pulsing through my ears.

"Oh Bonnie" I said as I opened my mouth to let out a groan of desire that I had desperately been trying to hold in, and as I did Bonnie slipped her warm tongue into my mouth and began exploring and my knee's began to feel weak.

"Damon, hold me please." Bonnie said as she wrapped her arms tightly around my neck and moved so that her body was flush with mine.

I wanted to hold her as tightly as she was holding onto me, but I couldn't… I didn't want her to feel my growing excitement. So I pulled away from her and gently laid my forehead against hers hoping to catch my breath and maybe regain some control over my own body.

"Bonnie as much as I would love to stay here and kiss you all day, I can't… We need to go have dinner with father and get ourselves ready for the ball tonight." I told her when I had finally caught my breath. I hoped that Bonnie didn't think that I was once again rejecting her; I couldn't stand the thought of seeing tears in my beautiful Bonnie's eyes again.

"You're right Damon." She said as she started to pull away from me, but I wasn't ready for her to just yet. So I pulled her back into my arms and kissed her softly on the lips and letting her go slowly, already missing the warmth of her body.

"Until tonight, il mio amore" I whispered in her ear, before walking out of her room and to my own room, my heart feeling lighter than it ever had.

* * *

><p>Bonnie's POV<p>

When Damon left the room I was happier than I had ever been. The simple touch of his lips to mine had left me feeling gloriously happy and invigorated and I could feel my powers returning with every passing minute, as I basked in the afterglow of Damon and I's earth shattering make out session and the feeling of my increasing power was enough to kill my good mood instantly.

I knew I should be rejoicing at the surge of power that was now pulsating though my veins, but that meant that I was physically up for the journey home. And I just was not ready to leave yet, not after what had just happened between Damon and I.

I wanted to stay here and I wanted to be with Damon, I loved him. I loved the Damon from my time to but I knew there was no hope for us. He didn't care for me the way that I did for him, maybe that was his Vampire nature or maybe he just hadn't gotten over Katharine's betrayal. Whatever it was, I now knew that he would never be mine and I needed to get over it and move on with my life, no matter how much it hurt to do so.

If only I could stay here with the human Damon. He deserved a chance at a normal life, to be married, have children and grow old and I would be willing to do all those things with him if he would have me. But I knew I couldn't, Damon needed to become what he did. To get out of the shadow of his brother and his overbearing father but most of all to save the lives of everyone that I loved. But knowing it didn't stop me dreaming of the life that we could have together.

All the happy feelings I had after Damon had kissed me were now vanishing fast and I was beginning to feel depression creeping up on me and I didn't want that. What I wanted was to spend as much time with the man I loved as I could, and to make sure that I enjoyed every moment of it because when I got home things would be very different.

Damon was going to be mad as hell with me for sending him away to god knows where and we would never get that first date, because he could hold a grudge for more years than I had left in my short human life, well that's if he wasn't mad enough to end it as soon as he saw me. Maybe that would be for the best, it would save me having to live out my life without either Damon.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Past mistakes future surprises chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries, I only wish I did because then I could afford private health care. All mistakes are my own and there may be many so don't say I didn't warn you. Apology's are at the end of the chapter for this chapters late arrivel. And please read and review because it make my year.

I would like to say a big thank you to the reviewer's of my last chapter Valm , David Fishwick and littlebrownbird you guys make it worth writing this and i would like to appologise to theavidreader4life for having to review twice to get my lazy and selfindugent ass motiviated you guys all rule x

* * *

><p>Bonnie's POV<p>

We had a light early dinner during which Damon kept sending me sly little smiles and I couldn't help but smile back at him because I knew how those lips felt on mine. God I wanted to kiss him again so badly, but I had to fight the urge because I am sure his father would frown on such familiarity at the dinner table but I would kiss those lips again before the end of this night, even if it killed me.

"So ladies are you looking forward to the ball? Our father always throws the most exquisite party's" Stefan asked dragging me out of my thoughts of Damon's sweet lips.

"Yes we are greatly looking forward to it and I will look forward to it all the more if you save me a dance MR Salvatore?" Elena said with a flirty smile at Stefan.

"I am sure I wouldn't want to dance with any other." Stefan said flirting openly with Elena and I had no idea how MR Salvatore couldn't see the way they were so openly flirting and teasing each other over the dinner table.

It was almost enough to put me off my dinner, and it kind of made me mad because I knew how MR Salvatore would react if it was me and Damon that were behaving like that. But because it was Saint Stefan and Elena I knew that they would get away with it because they always got to behave just how they wanted to.

"What about you Bonnie, do you enjoy to dance?" Damon's father asked me, pulling me out of my jealous thoughts.

"I do Sir, but I am afraid that anyone wishing to Dance with me will have very sore feet tomorrow." I told him while trying to fight the urge to squeeze Damon's leg that was resting ever so slightly against mine under the table.

"And you son, do you find yourself looking forward to the ball?" MR Salvatore asked Damon.

"Yes father I am indeed, I am hoping that Bonnie would save me a dance." Damon said smiling at his father and then turning to me and sending me a sly wink, almost making me choke on the mouthful of food I had just taken.

"I am sure I would love to, but are you not afraid of hurting your feet?" I asked with a small chuckle.

"I am sure that Damon will be prudent enough to wear sturdy shoes." MR Salvatore said causing Stefan to burst out in laughter and Damon to chuckle.

Dinner was spent with light hearted chatter and I felt better that Damon's father had included him in conversations and didn't put him down once, in fact he went out of his way to speak to Damon. Maybe it was the ball, we were all looking forward to it and the only problem I could see about the whole situation was that Elena and I had nothing to wear to a grand Ball.

* * *

><p>When Elena and I got upstairs we intended to go straight to the room that held the clothes that we had been borrowing during our stay. But when we reached Elena's room we found the most beautiful pale blue dress hanging on her bedroom door and when we got closer we could see that there was a note pinned to it.<p>

The note read To Elena a beautiful dress for a beautiful young lady. And it was signed MR Salvatore.

"It's beautiful..." I told her trying to not be envious that Elena had managed to get what she wanted yet again, or that she had charmed MR Salvatore so easily.

"I'm going to try it on now." She said excitedly "I'll see you at the ball." She said as an afterthought as she raced through her bedroom door.

As always Elena only thought about herself. She had the beautiful dress that she had somehow managed to charm out of MR Salvatore and she didn't spare a second thought for me, or what I would wear for the ball.

I seethed quietly to myself as I walked down the hall to my room. I didn't want to go to the room to seek out something suitable to wear to the ball, hell I didn't even want to go at all now. But Damon was expecting me to, and I really didn't want to let him down. Who knew how much longer I could stay here, or how much time I had left with Damon? However long it was I wasn't going to waste a moment of it sulking in my room.

As I walked into my room I decided I would allow myself five minutes to sulk over how unfair my life was, compared to Elena's and then I would go and find something to wear. And I was surprised to see the most beautiful dress lying on my bed also with a note pinned to it.

I walked over to the bed and the beauty of the dress hit me. The dress was a deep forest green with even darker green embroidery on the bodice. I was almost so taken with the dress that I almost forgot about the note pinned to it, and when I read it I couldn't believe my eyes. It read. To Bonnie, this dress is for a beautiful young lady, with a beautiful heart. I hope that you accept this gift as it is given to you in thanks for all the kindness and warmth you have shown Damon, and for helping me find a way to reunite with my son. MR Salvatore.

I couldn't believe that MR Salvatore could be so generous, as I ran my hands over the silky dress. But what surprised me more was the way he had spoken of Damon in his note. I hoped and prayed to any deity that would listen to me that the change in their relationship could last well beyond my stay.

* * *

><p>By the time I had put on my dress and straightened up my hair there was a knock on my door and Elena came bursting into the room filled with excitement.<p>

"What do you think?" Elena said while doing a little twirl.

"You look gorgeous" I said as she continued to excitedly twirl around the room.

"You look good to." She said as she took in my gorgeous dress in envy.

"Thanks" I said as I watched her dancing around the room in excitement and it left me hoping that Stefan would come by quickly to pick her up and take her to the ball because an excited Elena was an annoying Elena .

Time seemed to stand still and it felt like hours before Stefan knocked on the door and Elena still hadn't stopped dancing around.

"You look beautiful Elena, as do you Bonnie." Stefan said giving us a slight bow when I answered the door, and for the first time since we had arrived here I was happy to see him.

"You look handsome to Stefan." Elena gushed at him as he held out his arm for her to take and she all but pounced on him.

"I'll see you down their Bonnie" Elena said as she grasped his arm and started to pull him towards the door.

I was relieved when the door closed behind Stefan and Elena and I was finally able to get a little peace before Damon arrived to collect me. I was just starting to wonder where Damon was, and worrying that he had changed his mind about escorting me to the ball, when there was a knock on my door and Damon entered the room.

"Bonnie you look heavenly." He said as he came further into the room and closed the door behind him.

Damon stood looking at me intently, his intense stare was making my heartbeat quicken and my breath catch in my throat and it made me wonder why such an incredibly sexy man would want to bother with a plain Jane like me, let alone look at me in such a way.

"You look so handsome MR Salvatore." I said to him as I picked up the skirts of my beautiful new dress and curtsied to him. He bowed to me lowly never taking his eyes off mine, before he stood upright and walked over to me and took me in his arms and kissed me passionately on the lips.

Damon may not have had a lot of experience with women, but when he kissed me he made me feel like the whole world had stopped turning and nobody existed but us two.

"Oh Damon…" I said as his lips moved away from mine and he kissed his way slowly down my neck. Each one of his kisses felt like a small electric shock and I kept moaning for more.

"I've got a present for you." Damon said as he took momentary break from his kisses and I was left internally screaming for more.

"Damon I don't need a present." I said as he ignored what I had just said and turned me away from him and placed the most gorgeous emerald necklace I had ever seen around my neck.

"Damon it's beautiful." I said as I walked over to the mirror and looked at the looked at the beautiful gift he had given me properly. As I looked at the jewel in the mirror I could see that it was the real thing and that it must have cost a fortune. And there was no way I could accept it.

"Damon I can't, it's too much." I said as looking at his reflection in the mirror and seeing hurt in his eyes that was gone so fast that I thought I had imagined it. I knew I hadn't but now his face was set with steely determination, I knew that look. It was a look I saw a lot in future Damon's eyes when he thought he wasn't going to get his own way.

"Bonnie I want you to have it." He said as he lent down and began to kiss my neck again occasionally nipping at my flesh gently while his eyes locked on mine in the mirror.

I was fighting with myself to hold in the moans of pleasure that were desperately trying to escape as Damon wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me tightly to his body, his eyes never once leaving mine in the mirror.

"Damon, stop trying to influence me into forgetting about your gift. It's just too much." I said, noticing for the first time that even while not being a vampire. Damon still had the power to compel me with his charm.

"Bonnie it is mine to do with as I wish and I wish to give it to you and that is the last thing I will say on the matter." Damon said masterfully as he stopped kissing my neck but never once did his eyes leave mine in the mirror.

"Damon…." I said as I once again tried to convince him that he shouldn't give me the gift, but he cut me off quickly.

"Bonnie enough…" He said sharply and I had to fight back the urge to cry at the harsh tone he had used. I was used to the Vampire Damon speaking to me that way, and it wouldn't have had the same effect as human Damon's did. He had always been an ass but the human him had been nothing but sweet to me before now.

"Oh Bonnie I'm sorry." Damon said as put his arms around me gently and placed a loving kiss on my cheek.

"No Damon, I'm sorry. I must sound so ungrateful. Please understand that's not my intention, it's just… It's so beautiful and it looks so expensive." I said trying to reassure the man that was looking at me so sadly.

"You deserve it Bonnie, it looks so beautiful on you." He said as he turned me away from the mirror and kissed me passionately before breaking away and resting his forehead to mine.

"Let's just forget about our disagreement and go and enjoy ourselves at the ball." He said as he once again captured my lips in a passionate kiss that awoke my own desire for him and I really didn't want it to stop.

"You're right we better leave now, or I may never let you leave my room MR Salvatore." I said and I had to chuckle at the look on Damon face, he looked conflicted and it amused me. His face was bright red in embarrassment, but his already midnight coloured eyes were darkening with desire.

"Do not tempt me Bonnie." He said, his voice coming out deep and gravelly. I could feel it rumbling through his chest as he held me tightly to him and god it was just too sexy.

"Come on then, let's go." I said trying to hide my disappointment as I tried to remove myself from Damon's tight embrace, but he just held on tighter.

"Just one more kiss…" he said as he took my lips and kissed me breathlessly and if he hadn't been holding me so tightly I knew that my knees would have given way.

"Miss McCullough… you make me want to forget that I'm a gentleman" He said as he let go of me slowly and I had to take his arm to steady myself.

"Gentlemen are overrated." I said as we walked out of the room and made our way towards the ball.

TBC

A/N Hi I know it is a short update but the next one is already written leaving me only with the mammoth task of typing it up. I am sorry to those that read my last instalment and that were waiting for the update a little quicker than it came. I can only say that my visit to the hospital did not go as planned, but I am going to try and hurry with the next few chapters to make it up to you. Please leave a review as they make me so happy Jaybee xx


	8. Chapter 8

**Past mistakes, Future surprises chapter 8**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own, I wish I did as I am sure that we all do. All mistakes are my own and as you should know by now, there will be many. Please review as they make me very happy.

**Thank you's: **I would like to say a big thank you to Valm and littlebrownbird, I hope this update does not disappoint you.

**Warning:** I am upping this chapters rating to M even if it doesn't need it, I am still not sure how these ratings work. This chapter does contain parts of a sexual nature that may not be too graphic but may be unsuitable for younger readers.

* * *

><p>Bonnie's P.O.V<p>

My excitement was building as we neared the ballroom of the Salvatore mansion. I could hear the music playing loudly, it sounded as if MR Salvatore had hired the entire New York philharmonic orchestra and despite being a truly modern girl with my musical tastes, I could honestly say I had never heard anything so beautiful sounding.

As we drew closer to the ballroom I could feel myself becoming nervous. I had never been to anything like a grand ball, unless of course you took into account the numerous high school dances I had been to over the years, but even the best school would never have been able to compete with the grandeur of a 17th century ball.

Just as we were about to walk through the door of the Ballroom Damon seemed to pick up on my nerves and gave my arm that was linked through his a gentle squeeze of reassurance that helped me take those few final steps through the door into the most exquisite room I had ever seen in my life, it took my breath away.

The walls of the ballroom were all mirrored giving the huge room an immense feeling. Everywhere the eye could see was decorated with fine gold fabrics and what I hoped was gold paint, but I wouldn't be surprised if it was not the real thing because the room just sparkled with it.

It was hard to believe that anyone had ever lived like this, most of all Stefan and Damon. Of course I had always known that the brother's had always live a life of privilege, you could see it in the way that the spoke and even in the way that they moved and the gestures that they used. But seeing their already grand home looking like this showed me just how much they were slumming it, living in a rundown boarding house in Fells Church.

The idea left me with so many questions but my pondering was ended when Damon's father walked over to greet us.

"Bonnie you look simply breath taking me dear." MR Salvatore said to me and smiled.

"Thank you sir" I said as I curtsied, blushing slightly at the complement the eldest Salvatore had given me.

"Thank you for the beautiful dress and the kind note MR Salvatore." I said to him to show my true gratitude to the man that I had hated when I first arrived, but now found myself having fond feelings for.

"You are welcome child." He said as he turned his attention to his son.

"Your mother would have been so proud to see you tonight Damon." He said as he patted his eldest son heartily on the back.

"Thank you father…" Damon said to him with a small smile on his face.

"Your mother would have loved Bonnie, and she would have been so happy that you chose to give her the pendant it always was her favorite." He said with a faraway look.

" I remember the night I gave her it, she tried to refuse it. Said that it was a far too expensive gift to be giving her and I have to admit I got a little cross with her for that. I only wanted to show that I would give her the world if I could, because I loved her." He said reminiscing about the night he had given Damon's mother the pendant that I now wore around my own neck. It's weight around my neck was starting to make me feel unworthy and I knew that no matter what it wasn't right for me to keep it. Yes I loved Damon as much as his mother must have loved his father, but we were not going to get married and have the 2.4 kids. We would never be able to grow old together in this house with our grandchildren playing in the vast gardens. I was going to be leaving and going back to my old life in Fells Church, no matter how much I hated the idea. No matter how much I wanted to keep the pendant, Damon had a right to take it back, and give it to someone more deserving of his love.

Damon and I danced and danced until I thought that my feet would fall off. I was hot and the wine I had been drinking all night was making my head swim pleasantly. But no matter how much fun I had with Damon or how much wine I drank I couldn't take my mind off the way MR Salvatore had talked about his wife, and the pendant I was wearing.

"Damon, could we please go and find somewhere quiet to sit and talk?" I asked him, taking him by surprise.

"Of course, are you unwell my love?" He asked, his voice filled with concern.

"I'm fine; I just need to sit for a while." I told him as he took my arm and led me quietly from the dance floor.

Damon and I walked in silence to my room and while he seemed contented in his silence, mine was plagued with thoughts of his mother, the pendant and how I could return it to him without hurting him.

* * *

><p>"Damon…" I started to say as we entered my room, for my words to be cut off with a slow and loving kiss. I could see that Damon was not going to make this easy for me.<p>

"Damon, please let me speak." I said as I broke away from our kiss. The look of hurt in his eyes at my rejection of his kiss caused a stab of pain in my own heart. If doing that had caused him pain, how the hell was I going to do what I need to?

"I'm sorry." He said as he pulled away from me slowly.

"Never be sorry for kissing me Damon, I love your kisses…We just need to talk first." I told him, trying to show that I was not rejecting him.

"What is it that bothers you dolce amore?"He asked me and I knew he was worried by the way he had slipped back into his native tongue and I had to take a deep breath before I continued.

"It's about the pendant. I love it and I love you for giving it to me…But I just can't accept it, not right now anyway." I said, and he sat down on my bed heavily.

"Why?" He asked as he placed his head in his hands that were now resting on his knees. "Have you changed your mind, do you no longer want me?"

"Baby it's not that I don't want you, god I want to be with you so badly…You're all I have ever wanted." I said as I sat down on the bed next to him, placing my hand gently on his knee. Hoping that my gesture would reassure him, but he just pulled away from my touch.

"Well why then Bonnie?" He asked sounding like he had the first time I had spoken to him here, completely defeated.

"Because I have to leave Damon and we won't see each other for a long time, maybe even years." I said as the sadness of the situation began to overwhelm me and I found it hard to take in a shaky breath without it coming out as a sob.

"But you will come back to me?" He asked while looking down at his hand, clearly not wanting to look at me.

"Damon I will come back to you, I will be all yours one day and when that day comes, if you still wish to you can give it back to me." I said trying to ease the pain that I knew I was causing him with my words.

I couldn't believe how much hurt I was causing him. I wanted to reach out and hold him so badly, but I knew he would just push me away. Why couldn't anything just be simple between Damon and I, why did we always have to cause each other pain?

"Damon...?" I asked when he hadn't spoken to me in a while, but he gave me no response.

"Baby, please talk to me." I tried again, leaning over and trying to lean my head on his slumped shoulder.

"Bonnie, don't." He warned me as he pulled away and out of my reach.

"Damon, please don't be like this, you knew that I would have to leave one day. If there was any other way, any way I could stay here with you I would…You're my world, the love of my life and I promise you I'm all yours and I always will be." I said as I reached out to hold him again, only to have him pull away from me again.

Tears were now making their way down my face in a steady stream and I couldn't believe I still had so many tears to cry.

"I am going back down to the ball." Damon said as he began to stand and I knew that if I let him get up and walk out the door that I would lose him forever.

"Don't go, please?" I said, taking hold of his hand and pulling him back onto the bed beside me.

"Bonnie I will now allow you to toy with my feelings anymore. So let me go?" He said, pulling his hand out of mine forcefully as he made to stand again. I couldn't let that happen.

"No Damon, I won't let you go." I said as I stood up quickly and pushed him back down on the bed so he was no longer sitting, but laying flat on his back and I climbed on top of him, straddling his hips as I tried to use all my strength to pin him to the bed.

"Bonnie what do you think you're doing, get..." he began saying but I cut him off quickly by crashing my lips to his.

Damon didn't respond as I tried to kiss him, to show him how much I loved him. He just turned his head to the side and broke our kiss.

"I love you." I said as I released one of his arms so I could turn his head and look into his eyes.

"I love you so much Damon." I said as I leant down and placed a number of light kiss to his lips. But Damon continued to try and push me away and I had no other choice but to give in.

"Ok fine Damon go, you be an ass and run away. I don't care anymore, you clearly don't. But remember on all those cold and lonely nights that you had some that loved you, someone that you pushed away." I said as anger now joined the pain I felt.

"I would have done anything for you I would have loved you for all eternity." I said as I felt my power as well as my anger begin to rise and I could see that the tears that were rolling down my cheeks, were landing softly on Damon's face.

"Bonnie, please…" Damon said softly making me lose whatever fight I had left in me.

"Just go Damon." I said again as I finally climbed off Damon, not having the strength to hold him there anymore and I lay back down on the bed and rolled onto my side in the fetal position and cried into my pillow.

"Bonnie?" Damon said, as I felt him move on the bed beside me making me cry harder.

"I can't believe that I was going to…." I started to say before I was consumed by another bout of hysterical sobs that took my breath away.

"Don't cry Bonnie, please don't cry il mio amore. I'm sorry" Damon said as he moved on the bed again so that he was now laying on his side as he wrapped his arms around me tightly, curving his body around mine protectively.

"I- can't- help- it" I hiccupped into my pillow. "Tonight was meant to be special, but it's ruined now, I ruin everything." I choked out between my tears.

"It isn't your fault, its mine. I overreacted Bonnie I'm sorry." Damon said as he ran his hand through my hair, trying to comfort me.

"It's not its mine Damon, I am just unlucky in love. I'm cursed, I should have known that you could never be mine, I'm just glad that we found out before I gave you my body as well as my heart." I said taking in a shaky breath and turning in Damon's arms so that I could see his face one last time before he left the room in disgust at what I had just told him. But he surprised me, he didn't get up and leave the room, he just held me tighter to him.

"You do not have to give me your body to show me that you love me." He said as he lifted my chin gently so that he could look into my eyes as he lent down to capture my lips in the softest kiss and as I looked into his midnight eyes that were so full of pain only moments ago, all I could see was love.

"But I want to." I whispered, before I kissed him with all the emotion and passion that I could put into it, trying to show him that I meant every word.

Damon kissed me back with as much passion as he gently rolled us so that I was now on my back and he was on top of me, one hand still in my hair while the other was running up and down my side setting my body on alight for him.

"Oh god Bonnie I want you so badly that it hurts, but what sort of a gentleman would I be if I took advantage of you now?" he said as he pulled away slightly and looked down into my tear stained eyes.

"The same as you have always been, kind, sweet and most of all loving." I said as clutched his shirt tightly in my fist and pulled him back down so his lips met mine again in a hungry kiss.

"I want you Damon; you're all I have ever wanted." I said breaking what had to be the best kiss of my life to remove his shirt revealing a surprisingly bronzed and well defined body.

Once I had his shirt of I rolled him onto his back so that I was straddling his hips and slowly began to kiss, suck and lick my way down his neck and chest savoring the way that his skin tasted while he let out the most delicious moans beneath me.

I had to fight the nerves that were trying to overtake me as I felt Damon's growing erection. I had, had boyfriends before. But we had never gone past the quick goodnight kiss. The only man I had ever let kiss me in any other way was Damon, and now he lay underneath me completely human and wanting only me, not Elena or Katharine but me, and the nerves were quickly becoming replaced with a fire in me that I never thought possible.

"Make love to me Damon." I said as I started to unlace the bodice of my dress, exposing my small breasts to Damon who still looked conflicted.

"Please baby?" I said as I took one of his shaking hands in mine and placed it on my breast wanting him to touch me.

Damon's touches were tentative at first as he gently cupped my small breasts and gently squeezed making me cry out in pleasure and grind my myself into him making him growl a little louder this time.

"Il mio amore, il mio bello amore" Damon said as he took one of my erect nipples into his mouth, sucking and nipping at the sensitive flesh.

"Ti voglio, ho bisogno di te, ti amo". Damon sai as he rolled us over so that now he was on top of me as I wrapped my legs around him so that I could be as close to him as I possibly could.

"Bonnie are you sure that this is what you want?" He asked as he looked down at me with a look that showed nothing but love.

I couldn't speak as my heart swelled with love and desire for the man that was looking at me in pure adoration. Never in wildest dreams did I think that anyone would look at me that way, let alone Damon, the only man I had ever really wanted.

"Damon…" I said, but that was the only word I could manage to say so I decided to show him what I wanted, rather than say.

I began to try and remove Damon's pants but my shaking hands and racing mind couldn't even begin to figure out how to remove them.

"Damon?" I said, begging him with my eyes to help me remove his pants as I got to work rearranging my dress and removing my own offending undergarments as I wasn't sure how a 17th century man would react to a hot pink, lace thong. When Damon had his pants off I felt him waiting at my entrance, still waiting for my answer to his earlier question.

"Take me Damon, I'm yours." Were the only words I managed to utter as he slid himself into me and my world exploded in pleasure and pain.

* * *

><p>Making love with Damon wasn't anything like I had expected. And not at all like I had fantasized over a million times about how sex would be with the vampire Damon. He was sweet loving and gentle and held me tightly the whole time, not at all the caveman of my fantasies and it made me love him all the more.<p>

"I love you Damon." I said as he held me tightly in his arms after we had made love.

"I love you to." He said as he placed a small kiss on the tip of my nose.

I was so relaxed lying in his arms and I wished that I could stay that way forever. I could feel myself begin to dose into a light slumber despite the noise that was still coming from the ball and I could tell that he was fighting to stay awake to, but our peace wasn't to last when there was a loud knocking on my door.

"Bonnie are you in there?" I heard Elena shout through the door and she sounded upset.

"Just a minute…" I called back as I jumped out of bed quickly and began to straighten and fasten my now crinkled dress while Damon looked at me from the bed, like a rabbit caught in the headlights of a car.

"Get dressed, and get under the bed." I whispered to him as I continued to try and make myself look presentable and he was up and dressed before I had even finished.

"I love you." I said quietly and kissed him, before I shooed him under the bed.

One look at Elena's tear streaked face when I opened the door, made me feel guilty for making her wait outside for so long. It was obvious something had gone really wrong at the ball, and I wanted to be able to comfort her. But I couldn't do it here, not with Damon under my bed.

"Aw Elena, let's take a walk and you can tell me what's wrong." I said as I tried to get her to leave my room, but she made no move to leave.

"Bonnie its Katherine, she's here and she already has Stefan following her around like a lost little puppy." She said while sitting down on my bed heavily and I just hoped Damon was ok under there.

"I'm so sorry Elena." I said as I sat down on my bed next to her, a little more gently than she had.

"Oh Bonnie it gets worse, I've done something I shouldn't have done." She said, crying a little harder now so I put my arms around her hoping to give her a little comfort.

"Come on Elena, it can't be that bad?" I said as she let out a really loud heart breaking sob.

"It is, I slept with him Bon."

"Elena I'm sorry." I said as I held her a little tighter to me.

"He was so sweet, and then she had to come along and ruin everything." She said and I felt her pain. I knew that the minute Damon saw her, I would lose him to but what could we do about it?

"Elena I know it hurts, but we have to let things run their course." But seeing it, and knowing it were two different things. I know I wouldn't be able to cope with seeing Damon with her.

"But Bonnie…" Elena started and I had to cut her off.

"Damon…" I mouthed to her while pointing under the bed. "I think the best thing for us to do is take you back to your room, get you cleaned up and show Stefan what he's missing." I said as we both got up and walked quickly to her room.

* * *

><p>"What the hell Bonnie, did you and Damon sleep together?" Elena asked me in a disappointed tone and it left me feeling infuriated, why did I have to justify my relationship with Damon?<p>

"Yes I slept with Damon and it was amazing." I said feeling angry that she of all people had the nerve to judge me.

"You slept with Stefan." I said before she had a chance to answer me back.

"I know and look where that has left me." She said breaking down again, making me feel guilty for the way I had spoken to her.

"I know it hurts, it is going to hurt me to when Damon meets her, that's why I think that it will be for the best if we leave in the morning, I'm sure that I will have enough power by then to get us home." I said and I was surprised when she agreed.

When we got downstairs and returned to the ball we saw that Damon and Stefan were both at Katherine's side and as she spoke, they were both hanging on every word. Seeing Damon and Stefan like that broke my heart and I knew that neither Elena nor I would be able to stand around while she tore the brothers apart.

"Elena I am going to go upstairs, there is something that I need to do and then we are going home." I said as I started to walk back towards the staircase.

"Are you sure Bonnie, will you be strong enough?" She asked me, worried for my safety.

"I will have to be, because I can't stand around and watch that." I said as I pointed to Damon as he was kissing Katherine's hand.

As soon as I got into my room, I let myself give into my grief and threw myself onto my bed and cried into the pillow that Damon had been laid on. I laid there for ten minutes just holding the pillow and inhaling the scent that Damon left behind while my tears overwhelmed me, before I had the strength to do what I had come up here to.

* * *

><p>"Bonnie?" I heard Elena call through the door just as I was picking up the emerald pendant and a letter I had written to Damon.<p>

"Coming…" I said as I took one last look around the room where I had spent the best night of my life.

"Are you sure are up to this?" Elena asked as she looked into my red and puffy eyes. I had been crying the whole time I had been writing my letter to Damon so I knew just how bad I must have looked to her.

"I'm sure Elena; I just have to put these in Damon's room before we go." I said indicating to the letter and necklace I was holding in my hand before quickly walking off to Damon's room, just hoping that he wasn't in there.

After knocking for over a minute I decided that Damon wasn't in his room and I walked in. I went over to his bed and placed my note and the necklace on his pillow, quickly existing before I got caught in there.

"Goodbye Damon." I whispered as I closed the door.

* * *

><p>Elena and I rushed through the house and out of the kitchen door as quickly as we could, neither of us wanted to stay a moment longer than necessary.<p>

The gardens were filled with guests that were taking a stroll in the pleasantly warm night air and that led us to a major problem with our plan on how to get home.

"Where are we going to go now?" Elena said as we walked past a particularly large group of people.

"The stables…" I said as we both started to walk at a fast pace towards them.

It was quiet when we got there and I took a moment to gaze at the stars like Damon and I had done only days before. I needed to relax myself so that my powers would react the way I needed them to and staring at the sky did that, if only for a moment.

"Bonnie someone is coming" I heard Elena say and I turned and saw two figure's walking towards were we where stood.

"Ok I'm ready." I said as taking in the breathtaking sky over Italy for one last time.

I began my spell as I took Elena's hand in mine and the Salvatore estate began to slowly fade. But not before I caught a glimpse of the two figures that were pressed against the stable wall and saw what they were doing. It was Damon and Katherine and she was feeding from him. And it was that last look that shattered my heart before Elena and I found ourselves standing in the living room of the boarding house.

A/N

Translations for Damon. Il mio amore, il mio bello amore (My love, my sweet love) Ti voglio, ho bisogno di te, ti amo ( I wan't you, I need you, I love you) Or you could have googled it lol

I hope that this chapter didn't suck to badly. Please Review as they make me happy and make me want to update quicker. Jaybee


	9. Chapter 9

Past mistakes future surprises chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own the Vampire diaries or Damon Salvatore , but I do own this monster of an update. Please R/R and let me know what you think.

**Thanks: **I would like to say a big thank you to **Lula6791,** **xoxArtemisSalvatoreBennettxox, Valm **and **DrummingPanda and anyone else that I may have forgotton **for your super kind review's of the last chapter.

**Warning:** Damon, Bonnie, Elena and Stefan will be moving around a lot in the Salvatore brother's memories in this update and it may cause confusion, although I hope it doesn't. The easiest way for me to explain things is that if they're stuck in a memory most of it will be written in italics, most of all when it is past Damon and Stefan talking. Bonnie, Elena and the vamps should be just written normally, but I am bound to have made some mistakes along the way. Anyhoo I will shut it now and let you get on with the story.

* * *

><p>Bonnie's P.O.V<p>

Elena and I had been back at the boarding house that we now called home, for a little over a month and their still had been no sign of Damon or Stefan and we still had no idea of what may have happened to them.

When we first arrived home Elena had hit the books with a steely determination that she would find out what had happened to them, while I just took to my bed.

The journey home had taken every ounce of power that I had and my emotions had stolen all of my strength. While my heartbreak and guilt over what I saw and did at the Salvatore estate took away my appetite leaving me tired, light headed and sick.

My every waking moment was consumed with thoughts of Damon. I couldn't believe that I had just abandoned him after what we had shared, leaving him alone and defenceless with Katherine who was going to treat him like a walking, talking happy meal. My guilt was all consuming every time I thought about it, I knew I could have stopped all of it happening…I am a witch after all, and what use was my power if I couldn't save the man I loved from that monster? But what could I have done, I had to let it play out, I had to let Damon die so that we could live. But what made our lives more important than his?

But most of all my days were filled with fear. How would Vampire Damon react when we finally found him? I knew he wouldn't be happy with me because he had been god knows where, going through god knows what torture while I had been happily losing my virginity to a very human him and wallowing in my own self pity over the loss of the man I loved. A man that was still alive out there somewhere and more than likely mad enough to kill me. I bet even Stefan would quite happily give up his bunny diet, to punish me.

Could my life get any worse? I thought to myself as I lay on the sofa in the boarding house, watching Elena go through yet another pile of Mrs Flowers spell books.

"How about this one Bon..?" Elena asked as she passed me another dusty book so I could look at yet another spell.

As I read it, as I had millions of other spells Elena had shown me over the last six weeks I was overcome by a wave of sickness and dread. It was the right spell, I could tell the moment I skimmed through it. But it wasn't just the thought of coming face to face with an angry vampire, who might want to rip my throat out the minute he saw me. It was the thought of seeing the man I had only made love with six weeks ago…Being close enough to him to be able to smell him, touch him, kiss him but knowing that if I tried he would push me away.

"Well Bonnie, is it the one?" Elena asked, pulling me out of my depressing thoughts. I was terrified to tell that it was. I knew the minute that I did she would have me rushing to perform the spell and despite my guilt over what I had done to the Brothers, I wasn't sure I was ready to see them again… 'Selfish cow' I thought to myself as I looked at the book that was still lying in my lap, while tears fell gently onto the page.

"Bonnie, I know that you are in pain. But we have to get them back, even if it is just to kick their asses." Elena said as she took my hand in hers, trying to comfort me.

"I think it's the right one" I said as I stood up off the sofa, still holding her hand in mine as I felt dizziness cloud my vision. I knew doing a spell while I was feeling so unwell was a risky thing to do, but Elena was right. The guys had been gone for six weeks and it was about time we brought them home.

"Come Elena lets go kick some butt." I said to her as I started the incantation that would hopefully return the Vampire brothers home.

* * *

><p>It only took until I finished my incantation for me to realize that something had gone horribly wrong. The minute the last word passed my lips the boarding house disappeared around us and we were dumped unceremoniously into an ice cold creek.<p>

The pain when I hit the water was immense and it took my breath away, those two feelings were quickly replaced by an overwhelming jolt of power that came from somewhere deep within me. I had to close my eyes against the new feeling and the lightheaded feeling it brought with it, but when I opened my eyes again Elena and I were both on the shore of the creek completely dry as if the whole thing never happened.

Once the dizziness had passed I took a look at our new surroundings. The first thing I noticed was the beauty of the place, it was truly spectacular. The creek was protected on one side by a wall of rocks that were so high in places it was difficult to see where they ended because the bright sunshine that shone on them was blinding and the water was so crystal clear, that you could see the fish that were swimming just below the surface. But what surprised me the most was that we were not alone.

There were young boys all over the creek, fishing, swimming and jumping into the cool waters from the rocks right above us. Yet none of them had seen us fall into the water.

"Bonnie I don't think they can see us." Elena said, mirroring my own thoughts as she took my hand and led me closer to the water's edge. I was just about to bend over and touch the cool waters, when I was distracted by a young boy's shout.

"_Damon, look at me." A young boy cried from one of the rocks above us. He looked far too young to be stood up there alone, and I felt my heart jump into my throat at the thought of what he was doing up there. Surly he wasn't going to jump, it would kill him._

"_Stefan No…" We heard someone shout from the other side of the creek, and as we turned to find out where that voice had come from we heard something hit the water with a terrifyingly loud splash._

_The events that were unfolding before us were horrifying. We watched as an older boy dived into the water fully clothed, within seconds of the younger child hitting the water._

_I could feel the older boys panic as he swam as fast as he could across the creek and went below the surface time and again in search of the younger boy. I wanted to jump in and help but if they couldn't see us, what use would I be? _

I was still fighting the urge to jump in the water after the boys when I heard someone speak behind me.

"This is the day I destroyed my family." A very tired sounding Vampire Stefan said as he watched as the older boy dragged the younger out of the water to safety.

"Stefan, thank god." I cried as I pulled the fully grown vampire into my arms, hugging him so tightly that had he been human I would have crushed him.

"I thought you were never going to come." He said with a loud sigh as he went over to hug Elena as I had just hugged him, but she just pushed him away.

"We had a few problems." I told him. And as I looked at him I saw the pain Elena's rejection had caused him.

"Well I am glad you finally got here. I'm not sure how much more of this I could have taken." He said sounding so broken; it hurt to hear him sound that way. But most of all it hurt because I had caused it.

"What happened to you? " I asked the shell of a man in front of me

"I have had to relieve everything that I have ever done wrong in my life. And believe me I have done so many things that I'm not proud of." He said with a shaky breath, while looking off into the distance at something we couldn't see.

"I have been tormented by visions of every single thing that I did to hurt and make my brother hate me. So I guess this must be my punishment, my own private hell, and I deserve to be here." He said as the vision that was around us began to fade and change into a whole new piece of hell for the younger Salvatore to have to endure.

We were now in the Salvatore house, at the bottom of the grand staircase and what we saw made me feel sick to my stomach. We were forced to watch as a young crying Damon was beaten by his father as he yelled at him over what had happened at the creek.

"Stefan, how could you let Damon take the blame for your own stupidity?" Elena yelled at Stefan as he looked at the floor while guilty tears began to form in his eyes.

"I know it was stupid, but I just wanted to be with me brother." He said in a voice that broke with emotion and the vision changed to some sort of carnival or street party.

_We were now stood watching as a much older Damon was stood talking to a pretty young woman, looking happy and completely relaxed as he lent against a tree and I felt my heart beat quicken in jealousy, and I had to force myself to continue to watch._

_I was thrust out of my jealousy when we saw Stefan come running out of a nearby house, trying to pull up his pants as he ran._

"_How dare you ruin our daughter? You will make this right. You will marry her." We heard an older woman shout from the doorstep of the house Stefan had just left._

"_I will be seeing your father, Damon Salvatore." She shouted again, as Stefan ran by Damon and smirked._

I couldn't believe what I was seeing, how could Stefan have done something like that to his own brother?

"Stefan, you were the one that gave your brother that awful reputation. You should be ashamed of yourself." Elena screamed at Stefan as the vision once again began to move on, making me feel sick and so dizzy that I felt the room begin to tilt.

"As much as I am enjoying this, we need to find Damon." I shouted at nobody in particular as I felt my legs begin to give and I felt the floor coming up to meet me. But it never did.

"Bonnie are you ok?" Damon said as he held me safely in his arms, worry written all over his beautiful face.

"I'm fine thank you Damon." I said as I finally felt steady enough to stand on my own two feet.

"Where the hell have you been and why the hell have I been trapped here?" He shouted at me when he was sure that I was able to sand alone, all concern now gone from his face.

"I'm sorry Damon, I lost control and I sent you here." I said hoping that he would believe me. That's when I noticed we were standing in the gardens of the Salvatore estate while a teenage Damon was stood in front of us talking to an older man. Damon hadn't noticed the change when it happened; he had been too caught up in yelling at me. But he had noticed now and he was watching his brother with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Oh great, hey Stefan do you remember this one?" Damon asked his brother bitterly.

I found myself drawn closer to the teenage Damon as my feet just carried me to where he was standing, of their own accord. I needed to know what they were talking about because whatever it was the teen looked upset.

"_Damon I am sorry to ruin your dream but there is simply no way you have what it takes to mould a young mind. Your brother on the other hand passes all of his tests with flying colours."_ _The older man said before walking away from Damon, just as Stefan ran up to him._

"_Damon, are you in trouble with the school master again?" Stefan asked smugly._

"_You really need to make sure that I do better in my studies, then the next time I decide to switch tests with you, you may actually pass." The younger Salvatore gloated._

I was disgusted with Stefan; I couldn't believe that he had tried to ruin every aspect of his brother's life, the brother that he claimed to love. I was so angry, yes I knew this was the past and Stefan was in no way that man anymore. But I still wanted to yell at him, hell I even wanted to hit him. But I didn't get a chance to do anything as we were moved on to another one of Damon's memories and now we were stood in MR Salvatore's study watching Damon taking a beating again.

"_How many times must we have this conversation Damon, and how many times do I have to beat you before you learn your lesson?" We heard Mr Salvatore shouting at Damon._

"_But father I was not there at the time, so there was nothing I could have done." Damon shouted back._

"_Nothing you could have done? Your job is to take care of your brother Damon" We heard their father shout, before we saw MR Salvatore bring down a thick leather strap against Damon's back hard._

"_But father please" We heard Damon call out just before we saw MR Salvatore raise the strap again._

"_Do not but father me Damon. I have given you only one job Damon and you can't even do that right. I bet you were too busy drinking and charming the ladies to be bothered that your brother was in trouble. Would you have even bothered to stop him receiving the beating?"He said as he brought the strap down hard against Damon's back, leaving a deep and bloody cut in its wake._

I felt my whole body tense as I heard MR Salvatore talk about the beating that Damon should have saved Stefan from. I remembered this beating, we had been here. It was the day we arrived at the Salvatore estate.

"Oh come on…" I heard Damon shout, making me jump. He was looking at the vision in front of him with a look I had never seen before.

"Bonnie, come on and do your thing before I have to go through one more, Damon Salvatore this is your life moments." He said, sarcasm barely disguising the hurt I heard in his voice.

"Yeah Bonnie hurry up..." Elena said, clearly worried that we would be in one of Damon's next memories.

"I'm trying…" I shouted at them all as I felt my stomach lurch and my legs give way.

"Bonnie I think you need to sit." Damon said as he held me tightly in his arms, preventing my fall yet again.

"I'm fine Damon…" I said, but I made no attempt to release myself from his arms. I just continued to hold onto him as the room spun around and now we were in the sitting room with Damon and his father.

I wasn't sure how many more of these movements through the Damon's memories I could take. They were happening faster now, and with everyone I was growing weaker.

"_Damon, before you leave I have something I would like to give you." _We all heard MR Salvatore say and the Damon that was holding me far too tightly in his arms let out a low growl of protest.

"Oh great the worst night of my life, I'm so glad we didn't miss this." Damon said angrily, while the human Damon continued to talk to his father.

"_It's beautiful…" Damon said to his father as he handed him something green and beautiful._

"_It was your mother's and she would have loved for you to have it, for you to give it to someone you love as much as I did her" Mr Salvatore said and I could feel my heart rate pick up._

"_Father are you sure, what about Stefan?" He said. _

"_This is for you Damon, not Stefan." He said as he gave Damon's shoulder a light squeeze._

"_Bonnie's dress is green, it will look beautiful with it." He said to his son with a knowing smile._

"_How did you know father?" Damon asked._

"_Because you look at her the way I looked at your mother." Damon's father said before the memory moved on again._

The memories were moving faster now and I wasn't sure how many more I would be able to stand before my power and my strength gave out.

We saw a brief glimpse of Damon and I kissing in my room and he immediately pulled away from me like he had been burnt, clearly not liking what he was seeing and no longer caring if I was able to stand on my own two feet or not.

There was a brief flash of Damon and I at the ball dancing and laughing, completely content in each other's company and arms.

Then we were back in my room at the Salvatore house were Damon and I were fighting.

"Move on, move on, please move on." I was begging in my head to anyone that would listen because I knew what was coming next.

"I don't think it works that way little-red." Damon answered me telepathically and even his internal voice sounded pissed.

I saw myself trying to stop Damon leaving the room, and I saw myself straddling Damon's hips and kissing him while I held him pinned to the bed.

I felt the magical pull as the vision began moving on and I started to do an internal happy dance at the thought that my friends wouldn't have to witness me losing my virginity to Damon, when it settled on Damon and I making love.

"Oh my god, do something Bonnie." I heard Stefan shout from behind me. I couldn't believe that I had forgotten that he and Elena were there.

"Please Bonnie, I don't need to see my brother doing that." Stefan asked, but nothing I tried would make the vision move on.

"Oh my god Damon, way too much info." Elena said trying to keep a straight face, while holding her hands over her eyes. Damon just growled in frustration.

"Way, way, way too much info, I'm never going to be able to get the image of you and..who is that?" Stefan asked Damon, but he didn't have to wait for his brother to give him a name as Elena chose to fill in the gaps.

"Bonnie McCullough, I can't believe that you seduced Damon." She said, laughing loudly and I wanted to kill her.

"What that was Bonnie? Oh god that's even worse." Stefan said, rubbing his eyes as he turned completely away from the bed to look at his brother.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Stefan asked Damon in shock that his brother had been able to keep something this big to himself.

"What you want me to tell you every time I get some little brother? That's even a little creepy for you" Damon said tensely.

"No I mean why didn't you tell me that you knew Bonnie before?" He asked Damon again.

"Because little brother, I didn't remember until now. I am over 500 years old; I guess my memory is getting a little sketchy." Damon said sarcastically and I knew that Damon was starting to lose the last of his composure.

But I couldn't worry about him now as the visions had started moving so fast that I could barely stay upright and when we stopped on Damon and Katherine at the stables as she fed from him, I lost what little food I had eaten over the past few days.

"_Katherine please I need to see Bonnie." I heard Damon say, as I was bent double still dry heaving._

"_Please she will think that I took advantage of her." I heard him beg, before Katherine let out a huff of annoyance and allowed him to run back to the house with a hand to his bleeding neck._

The vision moved on again and it was this one that finally made me lose the precarious hold I had on my emotions.

This memory was of Damon as he walked into his room, still holding a hand to his bleeding neck. But it wasn't that, that broke me. It was the look of pure sadness on his face as he walked over to his bed and he saw the note and pendant I had left on his bed. As Damon picked up the note and sat on his bed to read I tried to turn away, I couldn't face seeing the hurt that my note was about to cause him. But Damon wouldn't let me.

"Oh no you don't Bonnie, you'll miss the best bit…" Damon said holding me firmly in place and I could feel the anger in his voice hitting me like a million tiny daggers through my heart.

I was forced to watch as the man before me's face began to crumble and tears began a steady stream down his face as he screwed the note tightly in his fist.

"Pretty good Bonnie, what do you think?" Damon said as he finally let me out of his vice like grip.

"I think that I am sorry that I did that and I want to go home Now." I shouted back at him, as I felt that unfamiliar burst of power as it returned us home.

* * *

><p>"Bonnie are you feeling ok?" Stefan asked me moments after we arrived in the sitting room of the boarding house, as I swayed heavily on my feet.<p>

"I'm fine, that spell just took a lot out of me."I said as I sat down in an armchair hoping that I could regain the use of my legs before Damon went completely ballistic at me.

"Stefan, Elena, out now." Damon said in a tone that said he would accept no arguments.

"I'm not leaving Bonnie alone with you while you're in this mood," Elena said, glaring at him while standing protectively in front of me.

"It's ok Elena, Damon and I will be fine."I told her indicating that it would be ok for her to leave the room. Even if the death glare's Damon was sending me from the other side of the room, told me it was a mistake.

"If you're sure Bonnie? But be warned that Stefan and I will be very close by." She said giving Damon a warning glare before walking out of the room.

When we were alone Damon began to pace the room angrily.

"Bonnie why didn't you tell me, about us?" He said gesturing between us with his hand.

"Because it hadn't happened to me yet Damon." I said looking down at my hands sadly.

"I am sorry…" I said looking up and trying to catch Damon's eye to show him that I was telling him the truth.

"I'm sure you are Red, sorry your spell went so wrong and sorry that I found out about our past." He said with more anger in his voice than I had ever heard him use.

"But if my spell hadn't gone wrong, I wouldn't have got to spend the best few days of my life with you." I told him and he smirked at me. God I missed his real smile so badly right now.

"I'm glad it was so pleasant for you Red, it's a shame it wasn't the same for me." He said as he stopped his pacing and glared at me from across the room.

"Damon please…" I begged him as I tried to protect my breaking heart.

"Don't 'please' me …There was a reason why as a Vampire chose to lock those memories away red-bird, thanks for giving them back to me." He said sarcastically.

"Damon I should never have left you like that and I would have stayed with you if I could. But things would have been different." I told him but Damon just continued to stare at me angrily from where he stood by the fire place.

"Damon, I had to let things play out the way they were meant to. If I hadn't you wouldn't have become what you are. You wouldn't have been around to save us and we all would have dead." I said to him sadly.

"And that would have been a bad thing?" Damon asked as he lent back casually against the fire place and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Yes Damon, it would… I know you're angry right now, but surely you don't hate us all enough to want us dead?" I said and he just looked back at me as if he seriously considering my question.

"Hmmm no, not all of you." He said and I knew that he meant that he wanted me dead.

"You don't mean that Damon." I said to him, hoping that it was the truth.

"Oh I do Bonnie, believe me I do." He said darkly and for the first time in years, I was afraid of Damon.

"You had the chance to change things…You had the chance to give me a normal life, a chance at a home and a family of my own. But you just decided that my life wasn't worth bothering to save." He spat bitterly, making the guilt I had been feeling since we had returned home bubble up inside me.

"I would have changed things if I could have Damon. I would have done anything to give you all of that if I could have, because your life is worth more to me than my own." I said to him, trying to show him that I had no other choice.

"Ok then red-bird if I mean so much to you then why did you leave me?" He said angrily.

"Leaving you was the last thing I wanted to do. But when I returned to the ball Katherine already had her claws into you, and I just couldn't bear to see it." I said as the tears I had tried so hard to hold in began to fall.

"You're a witch Bonnie, a powerful one. You could have stopped it all." He said and I could see that he was struggling to hold his temper now.

" I couldn't stop it and I couldn't have stood by and watched you with her, because I love you Damon. Do you know how much it hurt to see you with her after I given myself to you." I said as I tried to get Damon to see things from my point of view, but he just laughed bitterly.

"Ha - Typical woman trying to turn what you did wrong around on me, trying to make it my fault. You are the one that left Bonnie not me, so that makes you the one to blame." He said raising his voice for the first time making me cry harder.

"Oh Bonnie stop sniveling, it won't work on me now…I am not the man I was when you could manipulate me with your tears." He said as he started to walk towards the door preparing to leave me.

"Please don't go Damon…" I begged him as he got closer to the door.

"Enough… I can't bear to see or hear you, let alone be around you right now." He said as he started to walk away from me again.

"Please Damon, please don't go. I love you, I have always loved you… You can't do this to me." I begged as he reached the door and he stopped walking but didn't turn around to look at me.

"You don't love me, you have never loved me. It's the human me you want red-bird, and he no longer exists." He said as he finally turned around and fixed me with what I believe he wanted to be a cold stare, but I could see the hurt in his eyes as clear as day.

"No you're wrong Damon, I love you. I have loved you ever since the moment I first laid eyes on you, way-way before I met the human you. But you are right I do love him to and he does still exist, he's still in there Damon you know it as well as I do. I love every single part of you, good or bad I don't care. And I know that you feel the same about me Damon so why are you doing this to us?" I yelled back at him, even though I knew it wasn't a good idea to shout at a pissed off Vampire.

"There is no us Red..! There never has been and there will be. So would you kindly get your blubbering little ass out of here, before I do something I regret?" He said so viciously that I believed his treat in an instant, but I loved him and I wasn't going to give up now.

"You won't hurt me, and I will not let you push me away." I yelled at him again feeling my power starting to surface and I could see that he could see and feel it, but it didn't seem to faze him a tiny bit.

"This is your last chance little witch. Leave now under your own steam, or in a body bag. It really makes no difference to me."He said harshly as he began to move towards me frighteningly slow.

"Then you are just going to have to kill me Damon, because I'm not going anywhere." I said as I locked eyes with him, challenging him.

"Don't tempt me red-bird…I can already taste your blood and feel your life slipping away…And do you know what? I feel nothing." He said as he crossed the rest of the room at vampire speed, pinning me to the wall before I had even seen him move.

"Damon please, you're my everything." I told him as my whole body was rocked by my heart wrenching sobs. I was crying so hard now that I couldn't even hold my own body upright and if it hadn't been for Damon pinning me to the wall forcefully, I would have fallen at his feet.

I knew that Damon could feel as well as see my weakness, but he clearly didn't care as he continued to look at me with disgust in his eyes.

"Just do it Damon, I don't care. If I can't have you, I may as well be dead." I told his as I turned my head to one side and exposed my neck to him and I felt him loosen his grip on me slightly in shock. But it only lasted a second before he tightened it again and lowered his head preparing to bite.

"Damon don't…" Stefan shouted at his brother from across the room, and I was grateful that he cared enough to want to stop this, but I just wanted it over.

"Ah Saint Stefan, I wondered how long it would take for you to show up," Damon said to his brother before I felt the scraping of his sharpened teeth on my neck.

"Don't do this Damon… There will never be any coming back from this, you love her." Stefan said calmly, making Damon even angrier.

"Has everyone lost their freaking minds? I am big bad Damon Salvatore, I love no one." He said before he mouth was back at my neck, and I could feel the sting of his teeth as they slowly and painfully began to pierce my skin.

"Damon please just listen?" Stefan all but begged his older brother.

"I am done listening to you little brother, now leave." Damon said losing his composure for a minute and squeezing me far too tightly and causing me to cry out in pain.

"Not to me Damon, please just listen." Stefan said.

Damon slowly removed his head from where it had been poised to bite my neck while concentrating on something that I couldn't hear, as he just stood there looking at me in shock.

"Damon, you can't take that life…It's a part of you." Stefan said as Damon let me go and I slid slowly to the floor.

"It's going to be ok brother." Stefan said trying to reassure his brother over something that I clearly didn't understand and really didn't want to I decided when I looked up from the floor and saw a panicked look on Damon's face.

"I'm sorry red-bird, I can't do this." Damon said as he turned into a crow and flew out of the house.

**TBC**

A/N Well that's it for this monster of a chapter. I had way more to add to the end of this chapter but I thought I better leave it there as I will be busy for the next few days with uni work so I thought I may type the rest of it up and give it to you guys later in the week. Anyhoo thanks for reading and please leave a review. Jaybee


	10. Chapter 10

Past Mistakes, Future surprises.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of the characters that privilege goes to the lucky writer L,J,Smith.

**Authors note, or apology in this case**: I am sorry it took so long to update this story. I had it written ages ago in a notebook but in typical Jenny stupidity I did not put it back with my other notepads and threw it away with the rubbish when I was having a clear-out. It has taken so long to rewrite because I already had written the next chapter, (which I do still have written in another book) and I could not remember everything I had written, and had to make this one lead into it without having to change the other chapter, which I love. This is about the 50 millionth rewrite and although I am not happy with it I hope you will be

**Thanks**: Thank you all for your awesome reviews for the last chapter and the kick up the backside I needed to put this out. Sorry I haven't thanked everyone personally on this chapter, I just wanted to get it out to you asap. Please R/R after reading if you get a chance Jaybee x

* * *

><p>Bonnie remained on the floor were Damon had so cruelly left her and her heart wrenching sobs were breaking Stefan's heart. He wanted so badly to help her, to take her pain away but he knew that he couldn't, vampire powers do not work that well on witches, unless of course the vampire was as powerful as Damon.<p>

Why couldn't Bonnie just be a normal human? If she had been he would have had no problem at all compelling her to forget what had just happened with Damon. He didn't mean it and he never would have hurt her. He was just being typical Damon, lashing out at the pain she had caused his human self.

Bonnie had been his first love, even if he hadn't remembered until she cast that spell. He had been left so broken when she disappeared into the night, after all they had shared. He had given her his body, soul and most importantly his fragile heart and it was then Stefan had noticed a change in his brother, noticed that he had begun to cut himself off from the world and his feelings. The younger Salvatore could understand why she left, she had done it for the people she loved, including Damon, and he just wished he could see that too.

"Bonnie?" Stefan said as he went to sit on the floor beside her.

"He hates me." She said through her tears and he could feel every ounce of pain she was in, it was suffocating and he didn't know how she could draw a breath let alone speak

"Damon doest hate you, he's just hurting right now and you know how he gets." He said trying to make the weeping redhead feel better.

"How can you say that Stefan, you saw him, he wanted me dead? And he would have had his way to if you hadn't walked in." Bonnie said shocking Stefan to his core and it left him wondering if that was really what the young witch wanted.

"Bonnie I know my brother and that is the last thing he wanted. He will come around, just give him a little time" Stefan said reaching out an arm and putting it around the weeping girls shoulder.

"He won't Stefan and I really don't blame him… I deserve everything that I get." She said shrugging off Stefan's comforting arm, getting up off the floor and walking towards the front door of the boardinghouse.

"You don't Bonnie. Damon loves you and he would never hurt you." He called out after her.

"Well I will have to find someone who will then." She shouted before she walked through the door closing it loudly behind her.

"It's going to be one of those days." Stefan said to the now empty room before getting up and following her to make sure that she didn't get herself killed.

* * *

><p>Bonnie had been wandering around in the woods for over an hour and not once had her life been in danger. Normally all Bonnie had to do was step outside the safety of the boardinghouse to find herself in mortal danger, not today though. Had all the Vampires and Monster's that had made Fell's Church their home over the years decided to pack up and leave just when she needed them? She wondered.<p>

"Oh come on…What's a girl got to do to get herself killed around here?" Bonnie shouted as she sat on an old tree stump in the centre of the woods.

"Damon..?" She called out telepathically to the vampire hoping that he was close enough to hear her. "If you can hear me, come and finish what you started?" she said holding her hand up to the two small grazes on her neck. "Please…" She begged knowing she would get no response from him. Damon wanted her to suffer and Bonnie knew he wouldn't give her an easy way out of her pain…Why would he when he couldn't escape from his own.

"Damon, I'm sorry." She said as she gave into her pain, becoming so consumed by grief for her lost love that she didn't notice she was no longer alone.

"Well, look at what we've got here…Hmmm, a witch and she looks just scrummy" A tall, blond and athletic Vampire said as he walked into the clearing and stood in front of bonnie.

"Yum, I haven't had a witch in years and if I am not mistaken this one comes with an added little bonus." A dark haired female vampire said as she too came to stand in front of the now frightened witch.

Bonnie was terrified although she didn't know why. She had wanted this, she had wanted something to come along and kill her but now she just wanted to run.

Maybe it was the way the male vampire was looking at her as if he wanted her for more than just dinner, or it was what the female said about her having an added bonus that made every nerve in her body scream at her to run? Bonnie didn't know, but she knew that if she had the opportunity to, she would.

"I do believe that you are right Charlotte, this witch is with child I can feel its power from here" Bonnie heard the male vampire say as her heart leapt into her mouth… Was that what had stopped Damon killing her, is that why he had run?

"Your right Charles, Mommy must be one hell of a witch to have such a power child." The female said as she looked the young witch up and down.

"I'm not pregnant, I can't be." Bonnie said as she stood up from the tree stump and finally regained the use of her voice.

"Aw Charles, we have spoiled the surprise. I don't think the little witch knew." The female vampire said as she walked another step closer to the young witch.

"Look I told you already I'm not pregnant nor can I be." Bonnie said taking a step back and away from the female vampire.

"Oh you are sweetheart; I can hear its heartbeat from here." The male vampire said as he too began to close the distance between the witch and himself.

Realisation hit bonnie like a ton of bricks, she was pregnant, she could deny it all she wanted but these vampire's were able to hear its heartbeat, just as Stefan and Damon had.

If Bonnie had known that she had a life growing inside of her she never would have put herself in unnecessary danger, she would have stayed locked inside the boardinghouse for the next nine months to keep her and Damon's child safe. Bonnie would have given her life to give Damon the child he deserved but soon there would be no baby. Not if the vampires that were closing in on her with every step had their way.

* * *

><p>Damon had meant to leave town. He had meant to get as far away from Fells Church as he could, but something just wouldn't let him leave.<p>

He had been to the town's exit several times already but every time he tried to leave he was pulled back into the woods by some unseen force and a feeling of foreboding that resonated from somewhere deep inside of him.

"Damon..?" He heard the little witch call out to him, he chose to ignore it.

"Damon if you can hear me, come and finish what you started." He heard her call out to him "Please…" he heard her say as an afterthought and he had to fight the overwhelming guilt he felt for letting his emotions get so out of control. If Stefan hadn't walked in when he did he would have drained Bonnie and he knew his little brother was right, he couldn't have lived with that.

"Damon, I'm sorry." He heard her say again, voice breaking with what sounded to the vampire like unshed tears. He wanted to forgive her and he had to fight with himself not to go running out into the woods to do just that. He wouldn't go to her no matter how much it hurt him to hear his redbird in pain he had his own pain to deal with and that was just what he was going to do once he could find a way out of this godforsaken town and the feeling that was getting steadily worse with every passing minute.

"Damon, I hope you can hear me." He heard again, even though he was trying his hardest to block her cries. "I'm in trouble, they are going to kill me and they are going to kill our baby. Please Damon; don't let them hurt our baby?" he heard her say telepathically before he heard her real scream nearby.

* * *

><p>"Damon…" Bonnie screamed out in desperation as the vampires closed in on her. She had tried to keep them back using her powers but no matter what she did they didn't even flinch in fact they seemed to find the whole situation amusing.<p>

"Aw did you hear that? I think the little which is calling for her baby daddy. I wonder if he's a witch too, can you imagine what a feast we would have if he was?" The female vampire said.

"Oh it would be heavenly, but alas the little witch can call out all she wants there is nobody around that can hear her."

"Oh yes there is." Damon said stepping out of the woods just in time to see the female vampire reach out and grab Bonnie.

"Who the hell are you?" The female vampire said pulling Bonnie closer to her, holding her tight enough to make the young witch cry out in pain.

"That is my witch." Damon said as he started in close in on the vampire that was holding Bonnie.

"I think you will find she is ours now." The blond vampire said stepping in front of his mate and the witch.

"Damon, you came." Bonnie managed to say as the female vampire turned to look at the new comer with her still held tightly in her arms. Bonnie thought it was just a dream or wishful thinking. There was absolutely no way in hell Damon could really be here.

"I'm here redbird and I'm not going to let anything happen to you, I promise." Damon said as he took advantage of the confused looks the vampire couple that held his witch was sharing, and moved a little closer to Bonnie.

"You're Damon, the one she called out to, the father of her baby?" The female vampire asked, confusion written all over her face.

"That's me, now step away from my witch and my child." Damon said just a few steps away from the enemy

"But how's that even possible?" The female vampire said as she let go of the trembling girl, turning her full attention to the vampire.

"Well when a man and a woman love each other very much…" Damon said sarcastically.

"Not what I meant smart ass. I meant how is it possible for you to be the father when you're a vampire?" The vampire asked clearly interested in the newcomers answer.

"Does it matter how it's possible? All you need to concern yourselves with is leaving as quickly as possible before this pissed off vampire daddy decides to rip you apart." Damon fumed.

"And the baby's pissed off vampire uncles helps him." Stefan said as he stepped into the clearing to join in the fight alongside his brother.

"Nice of you to join us little brother." Damon said sending a small grateful smile to his younger sibling.

"Is it because she is a witch?" The female vampire asked Damon without even acknowledging Stefan's presence. Damon honestly couldn't blame her curiosity, hell he would have been asking the same things if he had been on the other side of this confrontation. But he wasn't and he was getting pissed.

"Look all you need to know is that that kid in there is mine, my flesh and blood. So you need to either start walking, or we start fighting. The choice is all yours." Damon said as he locked eyes with his brother, hoping that he was ready for the fight to come.

"Then I guess we fight" The blond vampire said as he ran at vampire speed to tackle the oldest Salvatore.

* * *

><p>The fight didn't last long with the blond vampire; Damon knew that this one, although fairly old, was still just a baby compared to him so he managed to avoid every clumsy blow the younger vampire sent his way and staked him quickly. Stefan on the other hand was having trouble with the female vampire. She was fast Damon had to give her that. She had his brother chasing her from one part of the clearing to the other and it amused him, even though now was not the time for humor.<p>

He knew he should help his brother, it wasn't a fair fight when Stefan existed on bunnies and the occasional sip of Elena's blood but Stefan had experience and that was what gave the younger Salvatore the upper hand as he finally managed to plunge the pointed end of a branch in the baby vampires heart.

"Nice work brother, I totally though you were going to get your ass whipped by a girl but no I guess you've still got it." Damon said as he walked over to where Bonnie was now sat trembling on the forests leafy floor.

"Bonnie are you ok, did they hurt you?" Damon asked as he reached where the young woman was sitting.

"You came…" Bonnie said as she looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

"Yes I'm here redbird now I need you to tell me did they hurt you." Damon said trying to ignore the pain in his little bird's eyes and the way she trembled as she tried to answer him.

"They said that… I can't believe I am even going to tell you this." Bonnie said letting out a loud chuckle that scared Damon more than the haunted look in her eyes.

"They told you what red?" Damon said as he crouched down in front of the now hysterical witch.

"That I'm pregnant, can you believe that?"She asked him, hoping that he would join her in her laughter at the ridiculousness of the idea. He didn't …now the panic set in and she found it hard to breathe.

"It's ok Bonnie, it will all be ok, I promise." Damon said as he sat on the ground next to her and tried to take her into his arms, hoping that it would help her control her now ragged breathing, only to have her pull away from him.

"It's not true, it can't be. We can't be having a baby, we only slept together that once. No it's a mistake, it is isn't it? Please tell me it is." Bonnie begged Damon already knowing that it was the truth.

"It's ok Bonnie, just try and breathe slowly." Damon said as he once again tried to take her in his arms to calm her fear, it was eating her alive, he could feel it.

"They were going to kill me, they were going to kill our child Damon and there was nothing I could do to stop it." Bonnie said as the realization of how close to death her and her unborn child had been. Tears now ran unchecked down her far to pale face.

"That would never have happened" Damon said as ran a thumb across her cheek, wiping away the tears that where falling. "Nobody will ever hurt our child as long as I'm around, I promise." He said hoping to reassure her.

"Our child…" Bonnie said, before fainting into Damon's waiting arms.

* * *

><p>"How are you doing brother?" Stefan asked as they made their way through the woods and back to the boarding house.<p>

"Well I am getting a little tired." Damon said, sarcastically gesturing to the unconscious girl he was carrying in his arms, even though in reality he was far from tired, Bonnie felt like a feather in his arms.

"Come on Damon, you know what I mean." Stefan said, unable to hide the frustration in his voice. "I meant, how do you feel about Bonnie and the baby?" He said turning to look at his brother.

"How am I supposed to feel Stefan? You're the one with the girlie parts, you tell me?" He said with a smirk.

"Oh grow up Damon." Stefan yelled at his brother as they neared the edge of the wood. "Why can't you ever just answer a question without the childish sarcasm?" He yelled again making the redhead his brother held is his arms, begin to stir.

"It's ok go back to sleep." Damon said as he stopped and readjusted his little bird in his arms making sure she was comfortable before beginning to walk towards the boardinghouse again, leaving an annoyed Stefan behind and giving him a moment to think.

He didn't know how he felt about Bonnie and the Baby. When he was human he had always hoped to have a large family, well more than two anyway, but becoming a vampire had put an end to that dream. Or he had thought it had, until today.

"Damon we need to talk about this." He heard his brother his brother say, dragging him from his thoughts. He should have known that it wouldn't take the other vampire long to catch him up, or that he would drop the subject long enough for him to process it himself and he found himself becoming mad at his brothers incessant need to share.

"I don't know what you want me to say." Damon said sighing.

"Is it that hard for you to talk to me? I only want to help you Damon. I know Bonnie hurt you but you still have to feel something for her, she is carrying your child."

"I don't know Stefan." He said sighing. "Maybe I'm just not the caring and sharing type or maybe I don't have anything to say on the subject. Maybe I am that much of a dick that none of it means anything to me at all…not Bonnie, not the baby and most of all not you little brother." Damon said, hoping it would make his brother mad enough to stop talking to him for a while.

"I don't believe you Damon. If you didn't feel anything for Bonnie or your child you would have left them there to die, or for me to rescue. If a single word you have just said was true you would have left town the minute you left the house. But you didn't, do that, did you brother? No you ran to her when she called you and now I want you to tell me why, when you claim to care so little about them."

"I don't know maybe saving Bonnie has become a habit." Damon said glaring at his brother.

"Bull…" Stefan said not believing a word that Damon had just spouted.

"Hmmm ok if you say so Stefan. I guess you know me better than I do then." Damon replied sarcastically.

"You're right Damon, I do know you. I know you have always wanted to be a father and now you are trying to tell me you do not want this, that you are not at least a little happy about it? Like I already said brother, bull." Stefan said losing what little hold he had on his patient's.

"I did want a family, when I was human. I am not human anymore brother, a baby was not exactly on my to-do list." Damon said his voice breaking in sadness.

"So you aren't happy about it then?"Stefan asked.

"I never said that brother. I said a baby was not on my to-do list."

"So you do want the baby?"He asked his brother.

"I never said that either." Damon said and Stefan was getting more and more irritated with his brother. Stefan wanted to hit him, to make him see what an idiot he was being. But as they got to the boardinghouse door Stefan knew he wouldn't have the chance because the minute Damon put the sleeping Bonnie down, he would be gone again.

"Damon, just stop being so evasive" He said as he opened the door letting his brother into the darkened house.

"I'm not being evasive. How can I tell you what I want when I don't even know myself?" Damon said as he rushed up the stairs without a backward glance.

* * *

><p>Damon laid the sleeping Bonnie on his bed gently. He wasn't sure why he had brought her here and not her own room, maybe it just felt safer to have the witch and his unborn child as close to him as he could? He just couldn't think straight at the moment thanks to his meddling brother. Stefan had been right about one thing though, he should have run, should have fought whatever the hell it was that kept dragging him back to this godforsaken place. But even as he thought it, he knew he couldn't have gone through with it. He couldn't turn his back on his own child.<p>

"My child…" Damon said in hushed voice.

"Damon?" He heard the little witch say as she stirred on the bed.

"I'm here Bonnie, go back to sleep." He said to her as he sat in the chair next to the bed. It reminded him of the night he had spent by her bed as a human.

"Okay, I love you." She said in a sleepy voice and it drove what felt like a million tiny stakes through his undead heart and he knew what he had to do about this situation.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this." He said as he ran from the room, down the stairs and out of the house in to the dark night.

TBC… Please R/R


	11. Chapter 11

Past mistakes, Future surprises chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry this update has taken so long, please do not think too badly of me. Thanks for all the lovely reviews for the last chapter, I appreciate every last one. Anyway enough from me now and on with the story **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and no copyright infringement intended.**

**Stefans POV**

I had been up for hours trying to find anything to keep my mind off everything that was going on around me, but no matter what I did to take my mind off the situation nothing could. Elena was still acting like she hated me and every time I walked into a room she left it. I knew she was disgusted by me and my past… But that's just what it was… my past.

I had worked hard to make amends for everything I had done in my human life, but I guess someone of a higher power hadn't got that memo because here I was still being punished for my miss deeds hundreds of years later. Shame that wasn't the only issue my exhausted mind had to deal with this morning… I had Damon to worry about.

Damon just didn't understand how lucky he was. He had been given a second chance at his one true love, a woman he had pined for, for over 500 years. Bonnie loved him, he knew that without a doubt and she was carrying Damon's child. His idiotic brother now had the chance to have the family he had craved throughout his human life but instead of embracing it, he had run away again like a coward.

Stefan knew Bonnie had hurt his brother. That she had broken his fragile human heart but she loved him that had never changed and he knew that underneath the sarcasm and barely hidden pain, Damon loved her to. It was just such a shame that Damon was too stubborn to admit it even to himself and that could cost his brother dearly.

Bonnie and Damon had a shot at being a real family. Stefan knew his brother would make a fantastic father. He would dote on that child and never raise his voice or a hand to it in anger, in other words he would be nothing like their own father. He just wished his brother could open his eyes and see how kind fate had been to him, while he was left to wish it could have been as kind to him and Elena.

"Damon, you need to grow up, you have had over five hundred to do it, so man up for your woman and your child." Stefan shouted telepathically to Damon knowing he could hear him.

"Go to hell Stefan." Damon replied almost straight away, making Stefan think he had been expecting his call.

"I've already been there brother, you have seen to that. So I guess until you grow up and except your responsibility, I will have to take care of your woman and child." Stefan said hoping that Damon could feel the anger that came along with the words.

"And I, dear brother will take care of yours." Damon sent back along with an image of Elena sat in the passenger seat of his car. "No need to thank me, it's my pleasure. I know how angry she is with you, but she loves me." He said again as he saw Elena smile at Damon and it left him fuming that they were back to doing that again…Fantastic. Why did it always have to be this way with his brother. And why did he have to punish him every time he hurt?

"Have a good day little brother, I know I will." Was the last thing Stefan heard Damon say as his car sped away from the house into the early morning light.

**Elena's POV**

"Where are we going?" I asked as Damon drove past the town's exit.

"I don't know…Lets just see where we end up." Damon said smirking at me, but this was not his usual smirk, it lacked his usual enthusiasm.

"Damon, are you okay?" I asked as I reached over and put my hand lightly over the one he had rested on the gearstick.

"I'm awesome Elena, thanks for asking." Damon said sarcastically before pulling his hand away from hers angrily. "How do you think I am?" he growled as an afterthought.

"I'm sorry Damon…" I said trying to comfort him only to be rewarded with a death glare.

"I'm sure you are Elena but I don't want your pity." He snapped.

"She loves you Damon, she always has." I said hoping to make him see that nothing had changed between him and Bonnie, nor did it have to but the only response he gave was a humorless laugh.

"I'm sure she does. She loves me so much she makes me fall in love with her and then leaves me…Quick book the church." Damon spat back angrily.

I sat silently for a while watching the world pass by the window. I wasn't sure I wanted to keep talking to such a volatile Damon and I wasn't sure skipping town with him in this mood was such a good idea either, things could only end badly if I let him take me any further from town and Stefan's watchful eye.

"I want to go home Damon." I said as I turned away from the window to look at the vampire I had grown to love as a brother.

"Come on Elena, you want to be around my brother as much as I want to be around Bonnie right now." He said, gripping the steering wheel tightly as he said Bonnie's name.

He was right. I didn't really want to be around Stefan right now. He deserved to be left alone to think about what he had done wrong, but Bonnie didn't and I was going to make sure he saw that to.

"Damon you are being too hard on Bonnie. She didn't do anything that unforgivable you know." I said as Damon barked out a harsh laugh.

"No she didn't, did she Elena? She didn't play with my emotions to get what she wanted from me and then left me behind with only a lousy note." He said bitterly and I had to stifle a laugh. Laughing at a pissed off Damon was a great way to end up six feet under, but he was being so over dramatic and it was hilarious.

"Damon she loved you to, you know that as well as I do. She was a virgin until that night… She was saving herself for her one true love and that has always been you." I told him, trying to get him to understand that what he and Bonnie had was special and worth fighting for.

"So was I Elena. I wanted to prove all those that thought I was a bad seed that I wasn't, that I was capable of being a gentleman. I swore to myself that I would only give myself to the woman that I loved, the woman that I was going to marry and raise a family with. Look where that got me." He said bitterly as he pulled the car off the road. "Damn it…" he yelled out, hitting the steering wheel almost hard enough to break it.

"Damon, I didn't know. I'm sorry." I said as I reached out to try and comfort him again.

"Don't, Elena. I have already told you that I don't need your sympathy." He said sharply before pulling away from her touch again.

"I thought she was the one I was going to marry. Damon said with a faraway look. "My father thought she was the one I was going to marry." He said getting angry again. "He gave me my mother's favorite pendant, the one he gave to her the night before he asked her to marry him… But you already knew that, you all got to share that happy little memory with me thanks to the witch." He said sarcastically but it barely hid the pain in his voice. "What you all didn't get to was my father giving me my mother's ring. I was going to ask her to marry me Elena." He said as he turned to look at me, his pained eyes filled with unshed tears.

"I'm sorry Damon." I said hoping that I could ease some of his pain but I knew there was nothing I could say that would make him feel any better.

"Yes, so was I Elena. When my father found out she had gone he put two and two together and came up with ten. He was furious; he accused me of using Bonnie to relieve my manly urges. He told me I had disrespected my mother's memory and his love for her, by using the pendant to have my wicked way with her. Can you imagine how that felt Elena?" He asked me, I just shook my head because I didn't trust my voice as I was fighting to hold back my own tears.

"I almost believed everything he said to me… Ha, he almost convinced me that I had used the only woman I have ever loved for sex, when in truth it was the other way around." He said, before drawing in a shaky breath in an attempt to control his overwhelming emotions.

"Bonnie never used you…" I started but he didn't give me a chance to finish.

"He beat me Elena and I thought that I deserved it…He almost beat me to death and I wanted him to. I had my heart torn to shreds and I was the one that got punished. I really believe that if Stefan hadn't gotten in between us that day, I think I would have let father kill me." He told me and I couldn't believe that thing's had gone that far. I knew Damon and his father had a troubled relationship, but I never thought it was that bad.

"Damon that should never have happened, Bonnie would be heartbroken if she found out that's what happened to you after we left." I told him but he just laughed bitterly again.

Damon she loves you, she really does. She was heartbroken when we left." I said, trying to make him see how much my best friend loved him.

"That's nice…" He started to say but I cut him off.

"No it's not nice Damon, she was devastated. I had to fight every single day just to get her out of bed so that we could find you. She refused to eat and all she did was cry until we found you again."I told him, trying to get him to see how Bonnie had hurt to but he was no longer listening to me and that had me worried.

"I should never have let my brother win… I should never have let you go." Damon said as he closed the distance between us, crushing his lips to mine forcefully before he began to kiss me passionately.

I was in too much shock to do anything other than kiss Damon back…It was heated and filled with passion, a passion I hadn't felt from Stefan for a long time and before I knew what I was doing, I was running my hands through Damon's soft black hair, tugging at the short hairs at the back of his head and deepening our kiss. It took what seemed like forever before I realized just what I was doing, and pulled away from him breaking the kiss.

"Damon no..." I gasped as he trailed his lips slowly down my neck and around my throat.

"Damon please stop, we can't do this. I love your brother and you love Bonnie." I said while struggling to free myself from his strong arms.

"And they care so much about us." He said bitterly before bringing his lips back to my throat.

"Don't do this Damon, please we're friends." I said as I felt his fangs scrape my skin.

"Don't pretend you don't want this as much as I do." He said as his fangs sunk into my flesh painfully.

Damon did not want this to be a painless blood exchange. It was not going to be loving and gentle as it had always been when I shared blood with Stefan and it was pure agony as he drew my blood against my will.

"Please stop, please Damon you're hurting me." I begged him, but he showed no sign of stopping, what he did do was he opened himself up to me slightly and I took full advantage of his moment of weakness.

While Damon was busy wallowing in his own pain I caught him by surprise and forced my own memories on him. I showed him the memories of the day he had fallen from his horse. Of Bonnie telling him how much she loved him over and over again as he lay dying. How she had used the last of her power and strength as she had fought to bring him back from the brink of death, almost killing herself in the process. I showed him all the tears she had shed at seeing him with Katherine and her heartbreak when we returned home. I tried to show him from my own point of view the pain that he and I had cause Bonnie over the years, when we just couldn't decide who we loved. There was so much more I wanted to show him, I wanted him to see what everyone else saw when it came to how my best friend saw him and how much she loved him but I was becoming weak from the blood loss and I needed our exchange to stop.

"Damon stop, you're going to kill me" I said quietly, but it was loud enough to catch the fully attentive vampires hearing.

"Oh god Elena" He said as he pulled back quickly before he bit into his own wrist and began to feed me his replenishing blood.

"I'm so sorry Elena" He said as pulled his now healing wrist from my mouth "I shouldn't have done that." He said he started the car up, turned it around and we were headed back to town at speed.

The rest of the journey was spent in silence as Damon and I where both lost in our own thoughts. When we pulled up at the house Damon sped out the car and opened the door for me, looking completely ashamed of himself, and I felt bad for him.

"Are you coming in?" I asked him, gesturing towards the boardinghouse.

"I don't think I can, not right now anyway." He said looking at me sadly. "I am sorry Elena, I never wanted to hurt you and I hope you will be able to forgive me one day." Damon said as he closed the passenger door before walking around the car, getting into the driver's seat and driving away.

**Stefan's pov**

Stefan was worried. Bonnie had been sat in Damon's room alone all night and her gentle sobs where breaking Stefan's undead heart. Being alone was the last thing that Bonnie needed after everything that had happened yesterday and he couldn't believe that Damon felt that it was okay to leave her alone after she had tried to commit suicide by vampire, or after what she had just found out only hours ago. Damon may have been happy to leave her alone but Stefan wasn't, that's how he found himself standing outside his brother's bedroom door unsure whether to knock.

"Bonnie are you awake?" I asked as I lightly knocked on Damon's bedroom door.

"I hope I'm not." he heard her say quietly through the door.

"Can I come in?" I asked expecting her to shout at me to go away but she didn't, instead she told me to come in, in a voice that was so quiet I wouldn't have heard it without my vampire hearing.

"Oh Bonnie," I said when I caught my first glimpse of the tiny redhead. She was curled up on Damon's bed holding his pillow so tightly to her I thought that I would see the tiny feathers escaping any second.

"I'm ok Stefan, you don't need to worry about me" she choked out between her sobs.

"No you're not Bonnie…I could kill my brother for doing this to you" I said I sat at the foot of Damon's bed.

"It's not his fault Stefan, I deserve this for what I've done to him"

"No you don't Bonnie, you're both hurting right now but that doesn't give Damon the excuse to run away like a coward and do the things he is doing right now" Bonnie began to cry harder as she absorbed the words that I meant to be comforting but instead I felt her anxiety growing.

"Oh god what is he doing Stefan? If he hurts anyone I will never forgive myself" she asked, worry making her frown.

"He's not going to hurt anyone; he just needs time away to think," I said trying to make excuses once again for my brother and making the young witch look up at me angrily.

"Well I'm glad that he can take himself away and think while I'm stuck here unable to escape any of this," she said pointing to her stomach.

"That's not what I meant. You know Damon and how well he handles his problems, he either lashes out or he runs. He'll be back soon Bonnie, I promise" I said as I watched her anger turn back into tears.

"Well maybe this problem won't be here when he decides to come back" she said as she stormed into Damon's bathroom and slammed the door.

I was growing tired of making excuses for my brother's cowardice and lack of emotional maturity, and this time it looked like I was making things worse.

As I sat on Damon's bed, I was growing surer by the minute that Bonnie was in the bathroom getting ready to leave. I couldn't let that happen because I knew that if she left Damon would never forgive me and he would never forgive his self.

"Bonnie?" I said knocking on the bathroom door when ten minutes had past and worry had gotten the better of me.

"Go away Stefan..!" she yelled after what sounded like a violent bout of sickness. I couldn't leave her when she was so sick and unhappy, so I decided to just wait for her to make the first move and come out of the bathroom. Five minutes of hearing her sob's and violent bouts of sickness made me decide enough was enough.

The smell that invaded my nostrils when I entered the bathroom were enough to make any human sick, but my sensitive vampire nose urged me to run as far from the little bathroom as possible, instead I made my way over to the little redhead that was knelt in front of the toilet bowl.

"Aw Bonnie…" I said as I made my way over to the sink and began to dampen a wash cloth that was folded neatly by my brother's sink.

"I'm sorry you have to do this for me Stefan and I'm sorry for the way I've been acting I just can't seem to help it" Bonnie said between sobs as I placed the cool washcloth against her neck.

"Bonnie it's not your fault, it's your hormones, and I know it should be Damon here with you right now but until he grows up I am more than happy to be your emotional punching bag" I said with a small smile hoping that it would ease some of the upset end tension I could feel coming from the young witch, but it only seemed to make it worse.

"Why couldn't it be you that I loved? You would make a way better father than Damon, you wouldn't have run away." Bonnie said after five minutes of more vile smelling sickness.

"You don't mean that Bonnie. Damon will be a far better father than I ever could be" I said while thinking to myself that he would be when he grew up and stopped running, forgetting that the witch could hear everything I was thinking when I didn't shield myself properly.

""See even you don't believe what you just said." Bonnie said as she rested her head against the cool porcelain of the toilet bowl, "I do wish I could be in love with you. You are so different to Damon, your kind, sweet and you will go to hell and back for anyone you love and I need that right now Stefan. I need to know that I am safe and not going to be left alone to raise this child." She said sighing.

I knew how she felt, it was a scary thought bringing a baby into the world. Let alone a baby that would be likely to attract every supernatural nasty with a thousand miles and that is one reason why Damon would be a way better father than me. He was stronger than me, he had a keener sense of evil when it was lurking in the shadows and unlike me Damon was not afraid to do what was necessary, not matter what the sacrifice for the people he loved.

"Bonnie, you will never be alone to raise this baby. Damon will come around you know that as well as I do, on some level. Plus my brother is a way better man than I will ever be, you should know that as well as I do you saw it after all. Deep down I am selfish, spoilt and I have a lot to make up for." I said looking down at the floor, unable to look her in the eye because of the shame that I still felt for all my past misdeeds.

"You're not that man anymore Stefan, you have to know that you have more than made up for everything you did wrong" she said, trying to comfort me.

"Try telling that to Elena." I said with a bitter laugh.

"I will don't worry.." She said getting up off the floor on shaky legs. "Where is she, I'll do it now" she said as she turned to leave the bathroom.

"She's not here Bonnie, I think she needed some time…alone" I said hoping that I had managed to withhold my earlier conversation with my brother from Bonnie, The last thing she needed was to be worrying that my brother had once again turned his attention to Elena again.

"More fool her then, if she can't see what she has in you then she doesn't deserve you. Maybe she did choose the wrong brother." Bonnie said bitterly. "You don't deserve to be punished anymore Stefan and the minute she gets back I will tell her just that. I for one am glad you changed because I don't know how I would raise my baby without an uncle like you." She said as she gave me a hug. "You're an amazing man Mr Salvatore, don't let anyone tell you any different" she said before kissing my cheek and that is when all hell broke loose.

"Just what the hell is going on here?" Elena screamed at us from the bathroom door. It took only a second for me to realize just what the scene Elena walked in on actually looked like.

"It isn't what it looks like love" I said as I let go of the tiny redhead that looked almost as startled as me. I didn't understand how I hadn't heard her enter the house let alone walking up the stairs and into Damon's bathroom.

"Of course it isn't Stefan" Elena laughed bitterly. "You would never do anything like taking advantage of one of your brothers cast offs, and as for you Bonnie I always knew you were jealous of me and my relationships with Stefan and Damon but I didn't ever think you would stoop so low" she scream at us before turning on her heel and storming off in the direction of our room

**Bonnie's POV**

"Elena, wait…" Stefan shouted as he went to follow her out of the bathroom. Poor Stefan didn't deserve any of this, after all he was only helping me and trying to stand up for his older brother yet again.

"Stefan let me go" I said as I walked out the room on unsteady legs. No matter how I felt I was going to make things right between Elena and Stefan because at least someone in this sorry mess of a life of ours deserved a little happiness.

"Elena…" I said as I got to her room and saw that the door was firmly closed. "Elena, let me in we need to talk" I said as I knocked on the door firmly.

"Go away Bonnie!" she yelled as I knocked again.

"No I won't go away, we need to talk about what you walked in on and we need to talk about the way to you treating Stefan" I said as I tried the door handle, surprised that it opened.

"What exactly do we need to talk about Bonnie, that you can't keep a boyfriend or the fact that you are moving on to mine?" I couldn't believe that she had the nerve to say such a thing to me and I was hurt that she thought that way about me.

"I am not trying to steal your boyfriend Elena" I said sounding a lot calmer than I felt.

"Then what exactly was that I walked in on then?" She yelled at me again and every time she did my head pounded and my power surged.

"You walked in on one friend comforting the other that is all that was. Stefan, was kind enough to come and check how I was after Damon bolted again." I said, trying to keep my growing power in check.

"I'm sure he was Bonnie… He will have been trying to comfort you all the way to his bed." She yelled and I had heard just about as much as I could possibly take.

"You, Elena are such a hypocrite. Yes Stefan has a past that he isn't proud of and he did things that hurt other people but he is not that man anymore." I yelled back at her.

"Are you really that naïve Bonnie, or are you happy to betray my trust to be with my boyfriend?" She yelled and that was the final straw.

"Stefan is not you Elena and neither am I. We have always known who we want to be with and we haven't trampled on anyone else's feeling to do it." I yelled back at her and that is when she slapped me. I was shocked, I never thought she would ever raise a hand to me and I was furious. "What's the matter Elena, the truth hurt? You toyed with Stefan and Damon when you couldn't make up your mind who you wanted to be with. You didn't care how much it broke his heart to see you with his brother and you most certainly didn't care when you saw how much I loved Damon. Hell when you found out that Damon had any sort of feelings for me you tried to stop it. You're just selfish Elena and Stefan deserves better than that." I shouted at her and I knew I had hit a nerve when she tackled me and pushed me into the wall hard.

"How dare you talk to me like that, I thought you were my friend?" She said sounding sad now, but the fury that had built up in me was not waning despite the fact that my head was throbbing, my stomach was turning and I had spots in front of my eyes.

"I am your friend Elena, but it is the truth. You treat Stefan like dirt and you never consider his feelings or mine. Yes he was bad in his human life but he is not that man anymore you're just angry at him because he was acting like you." I said and Elena raised her hand to slap me again. "Go on Elena slap me if it will make you feel better." I said as I closed my eyes waiting for the blow to come, but it never did.

"Elena what are you doing?" Stefan said for somewhere nearby and I wanted to hug him again for preventing the blow.

"Yes Elena what are you doing?" I heard another voice say from way closer and that's when I opened my eyes and saw Damon standing in front of me holding Elena's hand in mid slap.

"She deserved it" Elena said angrily. "She was in your bathroom kissing Stefan when I came home, that goes to show how much they care about either of us" She yelled at Damon before she snatched her hand back and that is where I lost my temper and almost lost what was left of the last of yesterdays breakfast.

" I told you nothing was going on between me and Stefan, he was just talking care of me like his brother should have been instead of being out with you so I suggest you move out of my way now." I yelled as I pushed my way past Elena and tried to make a dignified exit back to Damon's room instead the floor came up to meet me and my dramatic exit was ruined.

A/N Thanks for reading, I know it has been a long time and I know that this update is not up to my usual standards, but please bare with me as I try to get back into the swing of things as well as doing a S**t load of uni assignments. Please R/R thanks Jaybee X


End file.
